A Death Sentence
by Alessa-Assassina
Summary: A girl, fallen from the sky; slowly her mind disintegrates. Kira's rein begins and Ryuuzaki is trapped between saving the fallen and bringing a murderer to justice. LONG TERM HIATUS
1. In which there is a hole in Tokyo

**Disclaimer - I don't own Deathnote or Naruto.**

**Re-edited - 4/21/09**

Deathnote/Naruto

Pairing - L/Sakura

Words - 4,404

Influence for this chapter - Three Days Grace - Time of Dying

* * *

**In which there is a hole in Tokyo**

* * *

_'On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare'_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

She could feel herself falling. Falling and falling, but to where?

Why were the stars distancing themselves from her? Why where there monstrous metal towers placed randomly, so tall they seemed to touch the sky? Sounds? The sounds of what? What where all these new noises? The smells? Nothing like she was used to. Smells that burned her senses, smoke, smog?

Falling and falling. Faster and faster.

Lights blurring passed. A cold wind.

Her eyes glanced down from her free falling. Black pavement with odd yellow lines painted on them were about to meet her. Her eyes closed.

'_Is this the end?'_

And crash.

* * *

There was a silence in the limo, a natural silence that was both comfortable and odd.

A young man no older then twenty-four sat lamely in his seat, hungrily nibbling on chocolate cheesecake squares. The shadows under his eyes seemed darker in the limo, while he watched the mindless television hanging down from the roof of the car.

"_**And now we return to, Taijutsu: The tournament of the East." **_

He had always been interested in Karate and Kung Fu, watching programs of trained warriors who seemed to be disciplined in the past art of the ninja, fighting one another grabbed his attention constantly.

His black eyes followed the two men on the screen like a child hypnotized with their punches and kick and most of all, their agility.

"_**Watch how Kitaro waits for his opponent to strike and—Wow did you see that fantastic skill? Kitaro seemed to effectively take down Sumoto in one quick movement!" **_

"_**That Kitaro is one of a kind, despite his small frame; he really knows how to fight. His master must be proud." **_

"_**I must agree. How long do you think it took him to learn so much?" **_

"_**Years I'd say. Kitaro must have started when he was only a child, his speed is incredible." **_

"_**I'd say so. Not many can match it. I sure know I can't though it would be great to try, not that I don't love my job anyway; keeping up with the play by play of these magnificent fights for the folks at home, it's incredible!"**_

"_**Well who doesn't like a good fight, am I right?"**_

"_**Yes you are. Now let's head to our e-mail, remember folks, if you have any questions or comments, you can email us live on the show, and if you're lucky we might even say your question or comment on the air."**_

"_**Now let's see, hears a good question from a Mr. Magami Suroto. 'I've kept up with the tournament since preliminaries and my question is; how come there are no female contestants and do you think if there were, would they beat anyone?' – That is a good question, Suroto-san." **_

"_**Well it's simple really, women are strictly prohibited from joining this tournament in the first place. So that is why we don't see any, but if they were aloud I don't see many of them making it past the first round. Lets face it, woman are not exactly fit physically or mentally to be professionals in this sort of thing."**_

"_**Now I wouldn't say that, some women are great, I've seen women who could do some serious damage in my wife's self defense class."**_

"_**That's because it is a woman's class, put a female in an all man Kung Fu class and I doubt she will last. Plus most women don't care for violence." **_

"_**I suppose, but I'm sure a woman could beat you up."**_

"_**Haha, No that's true, especially if they have a bad temper like my sister, as kids she killed me! In all seriousness though, have you ever seen a woman match Kitaro's standards?"**_

"_**Can't say I have, but hey you never know right?"**_

"_**I suppose, well enough about that, let's get back to the next round. Kitaro against Totosan." **_

He took another nibble off the tray of pastries and cakes that where it lay next to him. Eyes shinning from the lighting of the television.

Subconsciously he could hear the tinted window slide down that separated the driver from himself, but he ignored it.

A small, full hearted laugh came from up front, "You know, I tell you to go to sleep and you just stay up to unheard of hours of the night watching pointless programs."

An older man, probably in his late 70's glanced through the rear view mirror at the younger man. His white, perfectly combed mustache covered his mouth as he talked. Bushy matching eye brows heavily coated his failing vision.

"It is only 12:36 p.m., and I know I should listen, but this show interests me." the younger answered, black eyes not separating from the screen.

Another muffled laugh came from the old man as he turned his eyes back to the road.

"You and your feudal obsession…It's almost as bad as you and your sweets."

The young man inwardly smiled, "I don't think any amount of television can out rank my love for sweets Watari."

"Yes, I must agree with you there. I remember ever since you where a little boy, you refused to eat anything that wasn't smothered with icing."

"But you must admit, I have grown to eat more fruit. Strawberries sometimes top the whip cream drowned brownies."

The car paused, stopping at a red light. No one was on the road.

"I acknowledge your apatite changes; after all, I do bring you your food."

Shadowed eyes lightened, "True, and if my memory serves; you were the one who introduced me to the world of produce."

"And to this day I continue to take pride in that accomplishment."

Red turned to green. The limo zoomed again.

"You take pride in such a thing?"

"Of course, it shows me that I can do the impossible. Sometimes I wonder how you function with hardly any nutrients."

The younger male's eyes glanced at the empty road, but far off to the next intersection, something was off. The street itself seemed shaken, dust and dirt surrounded the flaw in the pavement.

"Watari…what is that?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

The older man quickly turned forward, slowing down right before the breakage. "I am not sure."

A complete stop was made. And still no one was around.

Both men looked wearily out the windshield, analyzing the situation.

Out of curiosity the younger of the two, unlocked his door, lightly setting a bare foot on the cold ground, eyes still fishing for answers out the front window.

Watari quickly turned around, hearing the door un-click itself. "Ryuuzaki! Close the door, before someone sees you!"

Ryuuzaki slowly pushed himself from the seat and stood wearily behind his open car door, pale skin illuminated by the street lights above.

Shoeless feet stepped forward to the distraught road.

-

-

-

-

"Ryuuzaki!"

The black haired man glanced back at the older, "Calm down Watari, no one is around which I find odd, stay calm, I just want to see what it is or what made it."

"I insist that you return at once." Watari strode closely behind him.

Ryuuzaki cautiously took more steps forward, eyes observing the broken ground that looked like it imploded. _'What could have done this and why is no one here? Surely something like this would have made some sort of commotion.' _

His coal orbs met the base of the crater like impression finding nothing. Like a vulture, he circled it until his eyes did catch a glimpse of something deep and hidden under the gravel. It shined, though dully. Raising a brow, his eyes strained but it seemed his own vision was failing as well. At a snail's pace he made his way down the cavity, not noticing the light pain of the sharp rocks beneath him.

Watari growled at Ryuuzaki's trance like state, "What is it that captures your attention?"

The young man said nothing, only moving farther down the hole. At it's base he crouched down to the objected hidden and wiping away the dirt from it.

His slender pale fingers wrapped around the dirty entity leaving dusty residue on his palm. It was somewhat heavy, but small. Shaped like a four cornered star. _'Is this a shuriken…? It looks brand new.'_

Black eyes drank in the detail of the small weapon. Tiny vines and flowers where carved into its sides, such perfection in such a small object. His fingers slid across the metal, memorizing the indentions. _'How odd for a weapon to be found like this…'_ he noticed something after holding it for a moment, _"It's warm…as though someone had recently held it.'_

"What did you find down there?" he could hear Watari ask.

Shaking his head he pocketed the item quickly, he turned, standing up. "Nothing. I think we should probably go. We will let the proper authorities take care of this mess." He murmured, hoping up from the crater.

Watari coughed in reply, "Yes, I think it's time to go home, that's enough excitement for one night. Though I will admit, I am interested for find what created that hole."

Ryuuzaki nodded, slowly walking back to the door of the limo that he left open, but glancing back at the break.

The old man glanced at him in wonder, "What is it now?"

-

-

-

"Nothing. Let's go back to the hotel."

The younger entered the car without second thought, followed by the elder.

They would be taking a different route home tonight.

* * *

Ryuuzaki sat uncomfortably on his bed, fingering the shuriken.

He remembered the morning after he found it, the news was covering in vague details of the crater that 'seemed to appear without a sound' so they put it. Conspiracy theories were already circulating through the internet and television. No true reason was found as to what happened, but because the road was destroyed the case had been closed and the street redone.

It had been days since he had found the small weapon in the crater that night, and ever since then he had been noticing changes in it.

The first night he brought it home, the blades were sharp to the touch and the details were perfectly shaped.

On the second day, he noticed the metal was starting to loose its shine despite how many times he brutally buffed it. The tips of the corners were lightly chipping off as well.

When the third day came, a drastic change happened. A hairline crack seemed to travel through the middle of the weapon, weakening it. Rust was building up and the smoothness was growing rigid.

Today, as he eyes it, the blades are dulled and the flowers carved into it seemed to morph into ugly imperfect circles. A light coating of brown mold was growing; it was like it was decomposing with each passing day.

But why? How?

As smart as Ryuuzaki was, an explanation couldn't be identified. If he had to take a guess, he would say it was slowly dieing. Though, that was not plausible since it was not alive.

Using his thumb nail, he scratched away the fungus and twirled it faintly on his index finger in an attempt to keep his nerves at bay.

There was one thing he noticed that never changed about the small object.

It was always warm.

It truly made no sense to him. Then he sighed.

* * *

Watari slowly made his way around the main kitchen, placing many little cakes and sweets on his trolley to take up to Ryuuzaki. He had noticed the boy's odd behavior for the last few days, but thought nothing of it; geniuses were odd in his opinion. One moment extremely curious and then next helplessly lazy, but maybe that was just Ryuuzaki.

Watari had a frown on his face, memories of Ryuuzaki as a child, never playing with the other kids in the orphanage and always doing puzzles. The boy wished to learn more then to have a normal childhood. He had kept to him self, lonely really. He never understood why, despite the fact that Ryuuzaki was a smart boy; he just never seemed to be social.

The old man sighed, wishing he could turn back time, pushing the boy to have more friends. Maybe then he would be less secluded.

Or maybe family was what he needed.

Though Watari never bothered with family, he did consider Ryuuzaki like a grandson more then anything, _'And yet, with the way he is going, I'll never see any great grandkids.'_

He laughed at the thought of little Ryuuzaki clones running around, tugging at their father's pants leg for more vanilla cake and ice cream.

But that was only a dream Watari had, he knew full well that the boy had a passion for being a detective, the world's greatest actually…but he noticed Ryuuzaki never seemed to show any interest in women. The idea of Ryuuzaki falling in love was nothing but a fairy tale.

Watari finished placing the dozens of plates on the double shelved cart then walking it slowly out of the kitchen and toward the elevator.

* * *

Ryuuzaki tumbled off the bed, shuriken in hand. The wood under his toes was oddly cold in his opinion, but he let the thought pass.

He shuffled over to a desk were a pocket sized chest was opened, blue crush velvet inside it. His fingers placed the weapon inside of it and closed it delicately. He took the key next to the chest, locked it, and hid it in his back pocket.

His mind was on a lone track, traveling toward the shuriken once more. Determining its origin and why it was wasting away was an issue that needed solving. But where to begin?

He had no information to go off of and any fingerprints that may have been on it were long gone by then. He kicked himself for not attempting a quick fingerprint dust as soon as he returned the first night. It irked him that he was a Class A detective, only taking on the most difficult of difficult cases, and here he was, clueless to the mystery of the shuriken.

-

-

-

There was a cool breeze in there room. Ryuuzaki faintly wondered if Watari turned the air conditioning on, though it didn't seem likely but it would explain why the floor was chilly.

A sliding sound caught his attention, and turned it.

'_Speak of the devil.'_

Watari entered room happily rolling the cart of junk food toward another of Ryuuzaki's tables, "Dinner is served."

The boy smiled childish at the trolley of food, "It looks delicious as usual."

"You should thank the chef downstairs for making these special." The older man chuckled.

Ryuuzaki sat down in the chair to the desk, and greedily chewing the Carmel candies. He noticed Watari seemed to have a questioning look on his face. An incredibly awkward silence came.

"Ah, is there something on your mind Watari?" he inquired, still stuffing his face.

Watari said nothing; he wasn't paying attention to the boy. His gaze was set in an almost scared pose toward a window of the room. Eyes widened, dilated and mouth agape.

Ryuuzaki raised a brow to him, noticing Watari bringing a clenching fist to his chest, breathing heavily.

"Watari…?"

The old man fell onto a knee, hyperventilating. At this Ryuuzaki ran to his side, eyes wide, "Watari! What's wrong?"

The white haired man's eyes were still set upon the window, Ryuuzaki could tell, on instinct, he turned to it, thinking Watari was trying to tell him something.

Black eyes widened at the sight before him.

A girl, younger them himself he would guess, kneeled shakily on the sill of his window. In any other situation, it would look like she had just jumped in, but he realized that it would be impossible because of the floor they where on.

Ryuuzaki was at a loss for words, "What…How…?"

She soundlessly jumped off the sill, onto the wooden floor, stepping forward slowly.

He gained his composure back for the moment, "Stay back." Not really caring at all of how she came to be there at that point.

She stepped forward again, "I'm sorry that I scared you but…" she paused, swallowing her guilt "He is going into a panic attack. Please let me help him." her expression was filled with worry.

The girl continued to move toward both males, inching herself closer, the boy seemed dazed.

She knelt down to Watari, putting her hand over his heart, her eyes gazing into Ryuuzaki's. No words left her mouth.

A light green glow covered her hand, making Ryuuzaki jump, "What are you…doing…!" He began to panic.

"Shhh…don't worry, I'm not hurting him…look at his face, does it look like he is in any discomfort?" she questioned almost silently. Eyes drowned in serenity.

Sure enough, Watari's face was peaceful and no more scared then he was just moments ago.

Ryuuzaki bent down to them, laying a reassuring hand on the older man's shoulder, though his own heart beat quickened. He gazed upon her nervously.

Watari was becoming sleepy and began to fall on the girl, but she strongly held him in place, "He needs rest, here, help me get him to the bed." Her voice seemed stronger now then it did moments ago.

Unknowingly Ryuuzaki followed the strange girl's instructions without a second thought. Helping her carry the man to his bed, and placing him carefully.

The black haired young man turned to the girl, "Who are you…?" his heart raced faster.

Her eyes lowered to the old man, then rose to Ryuuzaki's question, "Are you talking to me?" she blinked.

He gazed at her as though she were crazy, "Of course I'm talking to you. H-how did you get in here…what did you do to Watari…?"

"I…well…" gulping, her thoughts went back to the old man, "I didn't think this would happen when I first entered." Looking up again, "He will be fine now, all he needs is rest."

Ryuuzaki frowned, not getting the answers he wanted, "I will ask once more. How did you get in here?" he asked coldly.

She winced at his tone, "I'm sorry, this must be confusing for you, but believe me, its just as confusing for me." she said quickly, "I came through the window…I'm sorry for all of this."

He sighed; just by looking at her he could see she was distressed. "Who are you…what is your name?"

"My name is Sakura…"

He raised a brow, not exactly expecting a truthful answer, at least not so quickly. "Sakura…?"

She nodded numbly, "Yes, I'm sorry for scaring your friend here, but I couldn't understand how to enter this place."

"How did you get here then…you didn't seriously come through the window…did you?" he question, his stomach falling.

Sakura made a face as though saying _'Is it so surprising?' _"I didn't understand how to enter, everything here is so odd…I'm sorry. I was running through the halls for some time, but there are so many elevators I couldn't find the correct one to come up this far." She bowed.

Ryuuzaki stepped around the bed, toward her, _'What does she mean everything here is so odd?' "_What was that green illumination coming from your hand when you helped Watari?"

Her eyes grew wide, "That was my chakra, don't you know what chakra is?"

"Chakra…? Should I know what that is?"

Gasping she tried to speak. "Of course you should! Everyone knows what chakra is, isn't this a shinobi village?"

"No…I-I don't know what you are talking about…you are in Tokyo, Japan…"

The room grew silent as Sakura took in the new information. Her bottom lip trembled, "T-tokyo Japan…you say? I don't know where that is…what country is it in?"

His eyes met the floor, _'This isn't good.' _"Japan _is_ the country."

She shook her head, tears meeting at the corners of her eyes, but her voice attempted to stay strong, "I'm…not familiar with that country…"

Ryuuzaki felt a remorse for the girl _'Is it possible she has amnesia? Why would she come here of all places though?' _"Sakura…was it?"

She nodded.

"Can you tell me the last thing you remember?" He asked cautiously.

Sakura held a hand to her chest, a questioning gaze consumed her, "Do you mean up until I fell?"

The boy nodded, _'So she fell? That would explain her memory loss.' _"What do you remember?"

"I don't remember much, I just remember falling and suddenly I woke up." Whimpering she took step forward, just feet away from him now, "It was dark and I heard these weird noises, it was like screaming…so I ran. I kept running and hiding for days." Her body was still.

His eyes softened, she seemed to be genuine. "Where did you come from?"

"I don't remember anymore…I knew a few days ago, but now I can't, it's like the memories have been washed away."

"I see…" Ryuuzaki grimaced, _'This won't due. She doesn't remember where she came from or where she is. I'm sure if she remembered anyone she would have attempted to locate them by now…it may also mean no one is looking for her. Police reports of missing persons come through my data base, but I haven't seen any for a woman named Sakura.'_

"I know this is asking much…but you are the only person I've come into contact with for days…please…can you help me find my way back home?" she bowed with respect to him.

Ryuuzaki was stunned, "Don't bow, it's unnecessary. I…" he trailed, _'She did help Watari…' _"I will try to help you, where is it you are staying?"

Fumbling with her fingers in an embarrassed way she mumbled, "Well I've been running around so much that I don't really stay anywhere. The past few days I've been sleeping in a park around this area… I believe it's called Ueno Park."

His eyes widened, "You mean you've been sleeping outside?"

She shrugged, "It's not so bad, I do it on mission all the time."

Raising a brow, he now seemed very interested, "What sort of missions?"

Sakura looked at him, smirking a little, all hints of sadness gone, "You know assassination missions, seductive missions, transport missions, surveillance missions…seek and destroy…just missions."

Ryuuzaki stepped back, a pang of fear taking over him, _'Assassination missions…? She can't be here to kill me and Watari…there is no way anyone could trace who I am, let alone find me…I know many people would pay large sums of cash to see me dead but she can't be…she helped Watari, why would she do that if she was just going to kill us…?'_

She gasped seeing his scared expression, "Ano…no I'm not going to hurt you! I promise, please don't be afraid of me…"

"Then…why are you here of all places?"

Emerald eyes blinked, "Don't you have my shuriken?" she questioned innocently.

"Your shuriken…? Yes I do but…how did you know it was here?" He calmed.

"I infused my chakra into the shuriken, so I could track it; I do it to all my shuriken."

"What is this chakra you keep mentioning?" he ruffled his hair.

"It's my essence…that's all I can describe it as…."

"Your essence?"

"It's me…my power, what I am and what I do. It's my source of living the life I've always dreamt of."

"You said before that everyone knew of chakra…does that mean everyone has chakra?"

Thinking a moment, she put a finger to her lips, "Well yes, everyone does, but usually those who have some sort of bloodline limit are used as shinobi, regular civilians aren't really able to access their chakra points as easily as compared to a person who comes from a shinobi family."

Ryuuzaki blinked and kept quiet, _'She keeps talking about shinobi…ninja. It's probably better that she didn't interact with anyone else or she would have a one way ticket to a mental institution, people wouldn't take well to a girl carrying around weapons and saying she is a paid assassin that can hardly remember anything but her name. Though on the other hand, what am I to do with her? I certainly can't be of much use to her if she knows nothing of herself.' _He turned his gaze to Watari, _'I wish you where awake to aid me in this decision…she seems trust worthy enough but looks can be deceiving. I hope you awaken soon my old friend because, I have a feeling I'm going to regret what I'm about to do…'_

He noticed Sakura followed his eyes to the old man in worry, he found it odd she was considerably concerned with Watari's well being though she probably felt guilty for putting him in such a state. "Sakura."

She turned to him expectantly, "Yes?"

"I-I don't think that someone in your…" he thought a moment, _'State of insanity?' _"…situation, that it would be in your best interest to stay here while be make proper arrangements for you to live elsewhere or we locate your family."

Her eyes widened, "I don't want to impose…especially since what I have put you and your friend through tonight. It would be absolutely out of the question, I couldn't…"

Ryuuzaki wrinkled his nose, "Though I agree you caused Watari to go into an attack, you also helped him, so though I am skeptical about your intentions, it can't go unnoticed that you saved someone very important to me. Also, I wouldn't feel comfortable sending you to sleep under a tree in the park when you can sleep in one of our extra bedrooms."

What she wouldn't give to sleep on a nice cushy bed again, snuggling into a fluffy pillow and curled up in the warmth of blanket. "Thank you…I promise I won't be to much trouble…I'll stay out of your hair and I won't bother you…and I'll do what ever you need me to do. I'll help with the cleaning, cooking, laundry, and I'll even heal you or your friend if either gets hurt."

The black haired boy raised a brow, "Just remember your stay here isn't permanent, this arrangement is just until we can find your family or you remember where you live."

"O-of course!" she smiled, "Thank you…sir."

"L."

She gave him a questioning look.

"Sir isn't my name, it's L."

Sakura put out her hand to shake his, as she grinned happily. _'L…I didn't think people had one letter names…'_

* * *

_'I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying'_

* * *


	2. In which there are temper tantrums

**Disclaimer - I don't own Deathnote or Naruto.**

**Re-edited - 4/21/09**

Deathnote/Naruto

Pairing - L/Sakura

Words – 4,433

Influence for this chapter – My Chemical Romance - Heaven Help Us

* * *

**In which there are temper tantrums**

* * *

_'Heaven help us now  
Come crashing down  
We'll hear the sound  
As you're falling down'_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Things seemed slow being how Watari had still been knocked out

Sakura sat on her new bed in her new room. Alone.

Ryuuzaki had given her one of his long white shirts to sleep in; taking into account that the girl had been running around for days in the same attire. It was sized too big to fit her small frame, but it was comfortable to say the least, though she felt slightly exposed because of its bagginess.

She sighed thinking of how lucky she was that this man had a kind heart, not something, she had come in contact with since she fell. Sakura noticed he was an odd one though, they way he carried himself and all around appearance peeved her. His posture was ghastly and the shadows under his eyes gave him the effect as though he was the walking dead. His hair was a dreadful mess and skin was painfully pale in her opinion, but then again, who was she to judge?

She was surprised when he didn't comment on her own hair. Though she couldn't remember, somehow she knew that pink wasn't that common where ever she had lived before, but in her findings in this country, it was impossible to spot anyone with anything but brunette.

'_That's the least of my problems though…'_ she though solemnly. Curling into a ball on the bed she let herself fall on her side with a thump. _'What am I going to do…? I don't belong here, I know that, but I can't remember where I do belong. I don't remember the name, the country, or anyone…do I even have any family or friends? Isn't anyone looking for me?' _A lump was starting to form in her throat, _'I-I feel so alone…L can't keep me forever, not that he wants to…but what am I to do? Someone has to be missing me don't they, I can't be alone in the world right? What if I am though? What if I can't survive here…? I'm…afraid.'_

Sakura swallowed the lump down; she was not going to cry. She was a shinobi, shinobi were not to show their emotions no matter the situation.

Her eyes set on the small table beside the bed, a digital clock sat, the time blinking, and reading 2:14 am. She growled, her lights were still on, lightening the room as she looked around. _'Closet, coat rack, television, dresser, window, trash can, desk…chair.' _

She closed her eyes with a frown, _'I should be happy, I have a roof over my head, a warm bed, someone who will take care of me…for the most part and I'm alive. But…if have no memory of who I was, where I came from, what I did…is living even worth it?' _

Sleep was veiling her now, calmness overcame and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Watari had woken an hour ago, and was now victim to a pacing Ryuuzaki. He could tell the boy was frazzled, his brow scrunched and a look of intense thinking was glued as his expression.

"I'm at a stand still Watari…she can't stay here, she doesn't belong here, she belongs with her family."

The old man huffed in discontent, "You made a valid point before when you told me that if anyone was looking for her, we would have seen in the police reports and if she did remember anything, I'm sure she would have made the call by now."

The pacing ceased, "I gave her one of my shirts to sleep in, I checked her clothes and I found no identification on her at all and no money. How could she be running around Tokyo without an ID or a dollar to her name?"

"Did you find anything of use at all?"

Ryuuzaki nodded taking out a folded picture from his pocket, "It was in the pouch that was on her leg, along with an impressive amount of weapons that date back to the feudal era though they look brand knew."

Watari took the picture and unfolded it to reveal three children, one including her, a blonde haired boy, another boy whose hair was spiked toward the back and a taller older man with what seemed like grey hair that stood up. "Friends or family?" he asked.

The younger male shook his head, "Read what it says on the back."

'_Team seven – Hatake Kakashi-sensei, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke-kun' _

Ryuuzaki sighed, "In the photograph, she seems a lot younger, anywhere between eleven and thirteen. I can assume that she was close to Mr. Uchiha considering the honorific and its obvious Mr. Hatake was her teacher. I can not pinpoint what Mr. Uzumaki was to her but just another member of her team."

"A team of what though?"

"I spoke with her while you were knocked out. She said she was a shinobi…I have no intentions of believing her but perhaps in her mind, these people were part of her 'Shinobi Team'. We can't exactly know for sure when she did indeed write this or if these people are even related to her or are connect as to why and how she got here. I suggest we keep this for a while and show it to her later, if she remembers them we might have something else to go on."

"And if she does not remember them?"

He sighed, "That Watari…I am not sure of yet."

A silence submerged them, both thinking hard.

"Did she mention why she came here?" the old man's voice spoke.

Ryuuzaki looked down, "I believe I am that fault of that."

Watari raised a furry brow, "How so?"

"That night…at the road. You remember I went into the crater; I found a shuriken down there and took it with us. Apparently, this girl must have put a tracking device on it; she said she does it to all of her weapons. That's how she found us."

"How could she put a tracking device on something so small?"

"She used the term 'Chakra' instead of tracking device. In a nut shell, she says chakra is what keeps her alive, of course…I don't find this plausible."

Watari took a deep breathe, "This girl seems to be full of surprises. At my age, surprises aren't as entertaining as they use to be."

Ryuuzaki jumped up and snapped his fingers, "That reminds me. When you went into your panic attack, she rushed to you and her hand began to illuminate a bright shade of green…it helped you. Tell me, what did it feel like? What were the effects of it?"

"I remember her hand glowing…it felt like warm water but lacking actual water, it was very calming actually, as soon as she began, I began to fall asleep."

"I see. There is also another question that goes unanswered though."

The old man nodded, "The question on how she ended up here. She came through the window, did she not?"

"She had to…after I set her up in her room; I checked the rest of the penthouse for any breaking and entering, but everything was locked and just as I left it. The only possible way she could have come in is through my window."

The man walked over to the still open window and pushed his head out slightly to look down toward the ground, "There is no way she could have climbed up or scaled down, there is no rope or hooks, no ledges or anything." Pulling his head back in.

"I think we need to interrogate the girl, did she tell you her name?"

He nodded, "She said it was Sakura, her last name is either forgotten, unknown or she just neglected to give up such information."

Watari nodded, "Well, we will see what the morning brings us." He stood up, walking gracefully toward the door, opening.

"Watari."

The elder turned around.

"Do you think I did the right thing…letting her stay?"

He smiled, "I would have done the same. Whether she lost her memory or possibly mentally unstable…or both…I would have never let a girl such as herself stay outside alone for another night if I had anything to say about it. She is a very attractive young lady, it surprises me that no low life has taken advantage if her in her current state."

Ryuuzaki stilled, "I hadn't even though about her safety until now. But taking it into consideration, I now believe that her staying with us is the best option we have."

Watari nodded, turning back to leave, noticing the closed door across the hallway's light was on. It was bright from the dark corridor. "It seems like Miss Sakura is still awake."

The younger boy walked to stand beside him, "I thought she had fallen asleep hours ago…" He stepped across the hall, and soundlessly opened the door, peeping his head in.

She was curled in a ball, covers surrounding her snugly and her breathing even enough to be presumed asleep. He turned back to Watari and mouthed, _'She left the lamp on.' _

Stepping in lightly, making sure none of the floor boards would creek, he tiptoed to the lamp next to her bed, but before turning it off, he leaned over the bed. Her back towards him, he noticed her head snuggle into the pillow. _'She must be exhausted.'_

Leaning back, he turned off the lamp with a light click and shuffled his feet out the door, "She is out cold…I'm sure she didn't hear a thing we said." He whispered to Watari as he soundless closed the door.

Watari nodded, "All seems well now tonight, get some sleep, we have a big day awaiting us in the morning."

Ryuuzaki nodded, "You're right…goodnight Watari."

"Goodnight."

Unknowingly to Ryuuzaki, her eyes had shot open when he turned off her lamp. She was a master of acting, and realistic sleeping was one of her specialties.

Closing her eyes again, the last words he said echoed in her mind, _"She is out cold…I'm sure she didn't hear a thing we said."_

Twisting her body to lay flat on her back on the bed, she turned her head toward the clock that now read, 2:31 am.

'_On the contrary L, I'm a shinobi…'_ she frowned, _'…I hear everything.'_

* * *

Morning had come more quickly then expected. Sakura found herself exiting her room and timidly walking down the hallway. Her hand touched the wall as she walked in the only other direction she could have gone in.

She noticed that there was an entrance to a vinyl floored room.

It seemed to be a kitchen. It was bright from the large windows, and seemed…happier compared to the rest of the dark rooms.

Sakura couldn't put her finger on it, the light streaming and mirroring from surrounding buildings, it was a magnificent sight to behold, nothing she ever dreamt of. She slowly entered and sat on the cushioned wooden chair, legs up and knees supporting her chin. Letting the giant white shirt cover her completely, green eyes watched a grey haired old man elegantly walk around the kitchen, shuffling through cabinets and draws, acquiring utensils and food. She knew he already sensed her presence and said nothing.

"Good morning Miss Sakura." He said.

"Good morning…I don't think we have properly been introduced, though you already know my name."

The elder man smiled, "You may call me Watari, and I am pleased to finally meet the one who helped me for what could have been a terrible predicament."

She smiled, "Watari-sama, I'm sorry for me startling you last night, it was not my intention I assure you."

The elder returned the smile, partially hidden by his white mustache, "It's quite alright. I feel quite well now."

Sakura grinned, "I'm glad you aren't angry with me. Don't worry though, as soon as L wakes, I will answer every question I can that either of you will have because I'm sure you and him have come up with many."

"I'm sure L will have more questions then I would, but yes we did discuss some things last night." He eyed her, "I hope we did not disturb your sleep with our loud voices?"

"No, of course not, I slept like a baby."

"I would hope so, L tells me that you have been sleeping outside for a few days now, is that true?"

She nodded.

"That must have been acutely uncomfortable."

"It wasn't so bad. Though, it disappoints me that the stars are so difficult to see here because of all the lights."

Watari smiled knowingly under his bushy mustache, "Yes I suppose the stars are more difficult to find in such a bright city. The place where you lived before, the stars were more visible? The country perhaps?" He attempted, possibly trying to coax an answer as to where she came from out of her.

She frowned looking down upon the table; an uneasy silence drowned them. Her eyes scrunched as though trying to remember a trace of anything that might help her return home. It was at the tip of her mind, she couldn't quite reach it. Clenching her fist, her mind took over as a flashback of trees, near the canopy flew by, almost as if she was running in mid air but she couldn't see her self. All was there was trees, sun filtering through the leaves, sounds of birds chirping and small animals scurrying off to find refuge. _'So beautiful…'_ she thought.

Sakura eyes flashed open to meet Watari's, watching him as he watched her questionably. "Did you remember something Miss Sakura?" he asked softly.

Her head hesitantly nodded, "It will not be of much help though…I can assure you." She said sadly.

"And what was it that you remembered?" A heavy voice came from the door way.

Ryuuzaki had made his grand appearance in the kitchen; wide, dark eyes glossed over with interest, "Any information you can remember is one step closer to bringing to where you belong."

Sakura looked sadly at him, "I just saw trees…like a forest and it was like I was seeing it through some ones eyes and it was like they were flying just below the canopy. It's difficult to explain."

He nodded, "Was there anything that caught your eye other then the trees? Maybe a landmark or a sign? Anything out of the ordinary in a forest?"

She shook her head, "No…and I doubt I lived in a tree house…" her eyes lowered and a frown over took her face, "I'm sorry L, I wish I could remember…"

It was time Watari re-entered the conversation, smiling happily, "Now Miss Sakura, it's not your fault you can not remember, I'm sure in time things will become clearer. Who knows maybe that memory that suddenly popped into your mind is a sign that more recollections will return slowly."

Sighing in almost defeat, Ryuuzaki sat in the chair across Sakura at the table. His feet up in the same position Sakura sat in, though he found it to be his signature pose. He began to subconsciously stare upon her, wandering over her unique features such has her bright pastel pink hair, which was slightly ruffled from sleep and the brightest green eyes he'd ever seen on a human before. Their shade was that of an apple and seemed to have a shine all their own, he found them to be unreal. There where shadows under her eyes but nothing close to the extent in which he had and her skin was a flawless ivory with the exception of a thin scratch here and some dirt there.

The only words he could describe her as was a doll. In his eyes she was, Just. Too. Perfect.

Sakura notice his lack of blinking as he watched her, "…L…are you ok…?" she asked cautiously.

He did not jump in surprise of her voice, but merely still stared, "May I ask you something Miss Sakura?"

She nodded, "Yes, of course."

His leaned over the table, fingers holding him up as his neck stretched, his face closely before hers.

Sakura gasped in surprise but said nothing, _'What is he doing?!'_

His eyes were round and wide, "Are you a model?"

-

-

-

-

-

Watari let out a snort-laugh as he watched Sakura fall out of her seat, flabbergasted.

"W-what?! No I'm not a model!" she cried, "And why did you have to get so close to just say something, I would have heard you perfectly clear across the table!"

Ryuuzaki watched her as she sat up from her fall on the floor, "You're right, you are not a model."

Sakura raised a brow to him questionably, letting him finish.

"You have no poise." Blunt and to the point.

There was a silence. Such an uncomfortable…eerie silence.

Ryuuzaki sat back in his seat, feeling a vibe that wasn't to friendly coming from the girl on the floor. He blinked, and noticed how her bangs fell in front of her eyes, her fists clenched and knuckles turning white. He didn't expect such an explosion of emotions.

'_Wither he helped me or not, I will not be insulted!' _Sakura thought "Poise…I'll give you poise!" she said before she jumped off from the floor, eyes glowing with an intense fire and about to grab for a shuriken from her leg pouch—

'_Wait…'_ she paused, feeling around her thigh for her weapon pouch she wore last night, _'Where…where is my stuff…?' _she thought in a panic. Her eyes were wide starring at Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki gave a staggered look, noticing she was touching around her leg for something, though he had already knew for what. _'So if she did have her weapons she would have attacked me…though it appears as though if I did not provoke her, she would not. It would seem that she has a short temper, luckily I did take away her weapons.'_

Sakura's shoulders noticeably fell as though realizing what she had just done or could have done. "I'm…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Watari was expressionless while speaking to her, "Now Miss Sakura, you must learn to control your anger, if you wish to continue to live under this roof, I suggest you understand that we do not tolerate violent outbursts such as what just happened here."

Sakura stood straight, eyes to the flow in shame, "Yes sir. It won't happen again."

But he wasn't finished. "Another thing. If it weren't for the fact your weaponry had been confiscated, you may have seriously injured L. Let us hope we must never cross that bridge though. Do you understand?"

Her fists tugged on the edge of her night shirt and she nodded sadly.

Ryuuzaki's face fell seeing her so miserable. He knew what it was like to be reprimanded by Watari when he was younger. Frankly, being scolded on something in general was always somewhat nerve racking, it didn't matter how old one was.

Sakura quickly turned to Ryuuzaki and bowed, trying to not show the tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "Please forgive me L. I would never hurt you." She mumbled.

Ryuuzaki was shocked by her mood swing and did nothing but nod dumbly.

Sakura looked toward the wall, brow furrowed, "I am sorry."

He didn't speak. He didn't react. He just sat.

Sadly, she spun around and ran out of the kitchen in the direction of her room. A door slam was heard and an awkward silence descended on Ryuuzaki and Watari.

* * *

Hours had passed since either of the men had heard from Sakura. They both felt it would be best to leave her to her thoughts.

Ryuuzaki felt quite uneasy leaving her alone for so long, especially since she ran out before she ate breakfast. He hovered in front of her door, hand ready to knock, "Miss Sakura…It's L, may I please come in, I would like to speak with you."

A moment passed and he received no answer. He knocked. "Miss Sakura, please open the door."

Again, no answer.

Frowning, he slowly turned the knob of the door and let it creek open softly. Walking in, he found the bed complete made, the lamp on but the room empty. "Miss Sakura…" he whispered.

-

-

-

-

"Yes L?" a feminine voice came from behind him.

He turned around to find her just outside her own door, her head tilted slightly to the side in question. "Is there something the matter L?"

"I didn't notice you leave your room."

"How long have you been waiting? Finding the restroom was more difficult then I anticipated."

"Only a moment. I entered your room when no answer came, I had thought you were sleeping or something happened to you." He said quietly.

Sakura stood there, a weight lifting from her shoulders, _'He isn't mad at me anymore.' _

"I'm sorry if I worried you at all. What was it you came here for?"

He gazed at her, "I wanted to discuss what happened earlier today with you."

Her expression fell into a frown, eyes down cast and ashamed, "I understand if you want me to leave…"

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't want you to feel like you're in any danger when I'm around. I'll admit I have a bad temper and I'm violent, but it's only because of how I was brought up. I told you before that I'm a shinobi, it's all I know."

Sakura brushed passed him and sat gloomily on her bed, Ryuuzaki followed and sat near her.

"I did not come in here to ask you to leave, merely wanting to know more of your background. What happened in the kitchen will be forgotten, no harm came to me and you understand the rules of where you now live. I only wish to talk to you about other arrangements that can be made for you while you stay here."

She did not look at him, only intertwined her hands on her lap and sighed, "How can you trust me after what I did? If I had my shuriken I would have, without a second thought thrown it at you…you could have been severely wounded or died."

Ryuuzaki looked away from her as though in thought, "But…you would have healed me without a second thought like you healed Watari. At the time he was a complete and total stranger to you, yet you did something to save his life, I know you would have done the same for me."

She smiled knowingly, "That's right, I wouldn't have let you die, I'd faint from chakra exhaustion before I let someone who was so kind to me when no one else was to die. Never. I am a medic-nin after all."

"A medic-nin?"

Sakura nodded, eyes glancing upon him, noticing he still did not look at her, "Yes. I used to be the top medic in the hospital." Her mind wondered to blurred memories, "I could save Anbu from the brink of death and still have enough chakra for a surgery. I…" she laughed at herself, "If I worked on a patient that wasn't supposed to be alive and I saved them…I would not let any other medic touch them, it was a hospital superstition…bad luck."

Ryuuzaki frowned, "You are qualified to perform surgery?"

"And much more then that, lets go back to the kitchen and I'll show you." She sat up with a grin, "Come on."

He hesitantly followed her out the door and into the kitchen where they all shared such tension hours ago. Watari was else where in the building doing his daily routine.

Ryuuzaki grimaced when he saw Sakura reach for a relatively sharp knife off the sink drying rack, "What are you going to do with that?"

She smirked, "Don't worry, this isn't meant for you." She held the knife, pointing its tip toward her stomach, moving it centimeters before softly holding it in place.

The black haired boy's eyes widened, jumping to grab the knife from her hand, "Stop!" Before he could grab it, the knife was already jutting from her stomach.

He shakily looked into her eyes and noticed a thin line of blood trickling down her lips, "What have you done…?" He then noticed a sweet smile forming on her face.

"Calm down L. Now watch this."

Sakura slowly pulled the knife from her abdomen, letting squirts of blood drip under the white shirt. She lifted the white shirt up above her belly button; luckily, he had given her back her black shorts. Her eyes glanced into his scared ones and then back to the wound. Laying the knife in the sink, her hand began to glow green like it had did the night before. Placing her hand on the wound, she watched Ryuuzaki's surprised expression as the once bloody wound seemed to disappear as though it never existed.

Ryuuzaki was shaking uncontrollably. He stretched his pale fingers, grabbing for her hand on her stomach and felt the warmth of her chakra; once the color dissipated he wrapped his hand with hers and slowly pulled them off her stomach. He wanted to scream when he found that there was no wound, not even a scratch. "How…how is this possible? Science tells us that this is not feasible, all logic says that this is not achievable…what, what are you?"

She felt his fingers stroke the area where the wound was, she knew he did this unknowingly but she still felt odd about it. "Something that you refuse to believe." She answered him. He lightly pulled his hand away and stared at her. "See not even a scar. Tsunade says that I've already surpassed her in speed when it comes to these sorts of procedures, she says that I'll one day take her place as a Sanin."

Ryuuzaki stilled for a minute then jumped towards her, both of his hands on her shoulders, "What did you just say? That name, you remembered a name!"

Sakura blinked, "Tsunade…?"

"Yes, who is she to you? This could be a step closer to getting you back home."

"She…she's my…Shis…" she paused thinking, "She is the Hokage of Leaf."

Ryuuzaki's expression fell and he sighed. _'She isn't making any sense…what is the Hokage of Leaf supposed to mean? I must speak with Watari about this…' _Shaking his head, their eyes met, "Are you sure you are all right?" he meant the stab wound.

She nodded numbly, "Yes, I'm fine."

"We can't keep you in bloodied garments." Nodding he continued, "I will give you something to wear; then you and Watari will go shopping for clothing of your own."

* * *

_'And would you pray for me?  
Or make a saint of me?  
And will you lay for me?  
Or make a saint?'_

* * *


	3. In which there is uncertainty

**Disclaimer - I don't own Deathnote or Naruto.**

**Re-edited - 4/21/09**

Deathnote/Naruto

Pairing - L/Sakura

Words - 4,043

Influence for this chapter – Nelly Furtado – Do it

* * *

**In which there is uncertainty**

* * *

_'You're standing at the door  
I'm falling to the floor  
You look even better than you did before'_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sakura felt awkward around Watari but noticed that he didn't seem to pay any mind to what happened that morning. _'Maybe it wasn't such a big deal, maybe I'm overacting…I mean Tsunade used to yell at me all the time…'_ she thought.

Both she and the elder man walked down the busy side walks of Tokyo. She noticed her reflection in the glass windows of some of the passing stores and cringed. Her hair was a vile mess, her skin was oily and the baggy clothes that Ryuuzaki let her barrow made her look like a bum. Sakura frowned, lifting an arm to inspect her hand. There was crusty blood underneath her fingernails, thin layers of skin missing from her knuckles and light scratches all over her arm. _'It looks like a demented cat had its way with my hand…'_

Sighing, she raised her eyes to the sky, as if trying to keep in the back of her mind that somewhere under the same white fluffy clouds that people who knew her missed her, that Tsunade was sending Anbu far and wide to retrieve her. _'Or maybe not…' _

Her peripheral vision caught a glimpse of something at the top of what Watari had told her before were called _skyscrapers_. It looked as if something or someone had just jumped from one building to another. She shook her head. Of course that couldn't be what she saw, from what she had gathered since she fell was that the people in this country didn't have connections to anything related to ninjas.

People here drove metal monsters called _cars_, and talked to each other through compacted, hand sized rectangular boxes called _cell phones_. She even thought some people she passed were talking to themselves, but Watari had explained to her that they were talking on their cell phones as well. Sakura only saw a black, roach shaped object hooked onto their ears. _'This place is getting weirder by the minute.' _She had also noticed the different species of cars that rolled on the black pavement. There were odd and bright colors, with many symbols and flashing lights. Some were bright red, some were large and some smaller, some were white with red and blue stripes on the sides and some had neon lights near the bottom.

She saw that more people walked then anything. There were crowds and crowds of people scrunching together to venture downward into the ground, the signs said _'Subway'_ but what in the world was that?

Sakura eyes twitched back to the tops of the buildings. She could have sworn she saw a person again…

"Miss Sakura, we are here." A voice said from beside her.

She looked to the letters placed on the wall above the revolving door that said 'Matsuya Department Store.'

Looking at Watari she frowned a bit, then looked through the glass windows, "This place…it isn't to expensive right? I-I only need one or two things…you won't be spending too much money right…?"

He smiled warmly, "L has more then enough money then he can handle, we will get you how ever much you _want_ and believe me, I'm sure you'll see more then one or two things that catches your eye."

"I don't want you to waste your money, especially if there is a possibility that I might be leaving when and if you find where I'm supposed to be." She blinked.

"Come now Miss Sakura, none of that. We should get started before the school students are let out. I happen to know they flood this place."

They slowly walked in, and her eyes widened at the largeness of the inside. There where so many clothes…

"Do you come here often Watari-sama?"

She could hear a faint gruff; "I come when L needs me to. Not so often though."

"You shop for L?"

"Ah yes, he's a very lazy young man."

Sakura nodded knowingly and followed Watari as he made his way to the woman's section. She saw him walk up to another woman; she would assume a sales associate and speak with her. The pink haired girl stood there for a moment, still taking everything in. The florescent lights and the smell of new clothes drowned her senses. The woman walked happily over to her after talking with Watari.

"Miss Sakura yes?" the lady asked.

Sakura nodded.

With a smile, the lady brought out her hand to shake Sakura's, in which Sakura complied quickly. "My name is Toki and I'll be helping you…" Toki glanced down upon Sakura's clothes with a frown, "…uhh step up your wardrobe."

Sakura bowed, "Thank you Toki-san."

Toki grinned once more, "Oh darling just Toki, please. Now let's get started sweetie, Watari has big expectations for you!"

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura was thrown behind a bright blue curtain. She spun and fell onto a wooden seat, but noticed there was nothing else in the closet sized room. Suddenly she heard sounds echo through the store, a rhythmic sound. "Toki…?"

Toki threw back the curtain with an excited expression plastered on her face; a mountain of different style and colored clothes was stacked behind her on a seat near a semi-circle of large mirrors and red carpeted platform. Sakura noticed Watari sitting next to the stack of clothes with a smile and crinkled eyes.

"Ok darling, put these on, we are going to go through as many styles as possible to get what fits _you_!" A flash of bright yellows and purples were flung at her. Toki quickly closed the curtain, "Hurry now, and when you're done come out and we'll look at you in the mirrors!"

Sakura blinked at the offending colors, she held them away from her, _'Please don't let spandex be the style…' _She could hear the sound get louder in the store, she frowned, "Toki?" she called out.

"Yeah Hun?"

"What…is that noise?"

Toki blinked in surprised, "You mean the music? Don't you know? It's a famous American artist; American music has become all the rage lately!"

Sakura began to drop her baggy clothes, _'American…?' _She shook her head at the quick up beat music.

Focusing on putting on the frustrating looking spandex leggings that were sunshine yellow, she growled, _'I hate yellow…' _Next was a royal purple mini skirt with a bright red belt. There was even a short, baggy shirt with sky blue, lime green and hot pink, what looked like paint splats in the shirt with letters that exploded in black and white saying _'Bawlin'_

There was also a pair of purple leg warmer that covered the odd flat shoes she had also put on.

She was disgusted with herself but stepped out anyway.

Watari had blinked for a moment and stiffed a laugh.

Toki put her hand to her chin, as though thinking, "Get up there, near the mirrors I need to feel the full effect."

Sakura's eye twitched, noticing other shoppers around stopping and staring at the colorful girl that just stepped out of the dressing room.

"Go, go!" Toki said.

The green eyes girl slowly walked over to the stage like place. Mirrors surrounded her from ever angle making. _'This is so creepy…' _She eyed herself in horror.

Sakura squealed, "I don't care if this is the style, I am not wearing this….this monstrosity!" she jumped down from the mirrors and ran back behind the curtain, "Get me something else please!"

-

-

-

Next in line was a terribly loose grey-blue sweatshirt with mid thigh brown shorts. Accessories include knee high white socks and ankle high black boots.

Sakura frowned upon this outfit to while looking into the mirrors.

Toki exclaimed with joy, "Oh darling you look absolutely divine! That color really dulls out the color of your pink hair!"

Said hair colored girl twitched once more, "Let's try something else."

-

-

-

-

Sakura stood in the mirror, blinking, _trying_ to take it in.

The only word she could come up with was black.

Everything was black. The corset with red strings in the back and front, the mini skirt, the fishnet gloves, the fishnet _stockings_, the platform buckle leather boots. "Who wears these things!?" she cried.

"Oh dear, it's all the style with the little Lolita girls now days."

-

-

-

-

Again with the fishnets.

Under a skin tight fishnet _'shirt'_, was what looked like a striped black and green bikini top. Black cargo pants and chains hanging from every pocket shined in the light. Her shoes were large, had giant tongues and oddly shaped symbols on the side.

Watari raised a thick brow, "And what style is that Toki?"

The woman blinked, "Why…it's punk…"

Sakura frowned, "You seem to favor fishnets. Why not something a little less see through?"

Toki rolled her eyes, "Deary, if you just wanted _normal_ clothes you should have said something…"

-

-

-

-

Yes. This is it. Normal.

Sakura smiled happily and spun in the mirrors. She wore a _plain, solid_ brown short sleeve with a pale baby blue accent spaghetti strap top underneath; long bootleg cut grey jeans and brown sandals.

"This is what I wanted…" she whispered.

Toki jumped on the platform Sakura stood on and put her arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Oh sweetie, you look fabulous!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so Hun! Stunning! How about you and Watari head over to the salon across the street so they can get you pepped up and primped. They'll fix you right up!"

Sakura glared, _'What is she trying to say…?' _

Watari saw her expression and decided to cut in, "I hope you don't mind Miss Sakura but I already set up an appointment for you. I sure you'll want to have a nice relaxing time in the _spa_."

She blinked, mood taking a complete change, "A spa you say?" she turned to Toki, "And they do hair and things like that?"

Watari nodded, "Yes.".

"I could use a hair cut I suppose…but what about the clothes?"

Toki grinned, "Oh deary now that I know you're style I can put together an entire attire for you! Go ahead and have some fun and let Auntie Toki do all the work for you!"

Sakura bowed, "Thank you Miss Toki."

The elder man nodded, "Lets be off."

* * *

This was heaven. She was in a tub of jetted, hot water. Scented candles sourounded her and soothing music of the running waterfalls drowned out the world. She knew this would soon be over but she'd take in every moment she had left.

Watari had told her that she would first relax in the spa and 'clean off', she assumed that that was a nice way of saying 'You smell and need a bath.' Probably why there were so many bubbles in the water.

After the spa, she would get her hair done, which would follow a manicure/pedicure, then after...waxing. She cringed at the thought until her eyes strung open in fear _'They are going to give me a bikini wax!' _

She wanted to cry.

A knock was heard on her door, "Time to get out, we've prepared your seat for your hair."

Sakura sighed and sat in the tub for a moment to just breathe. She stood up slowly, holding onto the bar on the wall for support until she stepped out of the tub and onto a fluffy hunter green rug. A soft, cushy paler green robe with gold stitching in the side lay on a counter along with white slippers.

Putting everything on, she stepped out the door and down the hall where there was a room with multiple chairs and mirrors – the salon.

A girl with light brown hair came to Sakura and smiled, "This way please."

Sakura nodded and followed, sitting in a seat numbered '3'. The girl came from behind Sakura, and lifted up her damp hair. "So what would you like today?"

Green eyes glazed over in thought, "It doesn't really matter to me…what do you think?" she asked.

"Well first, do you like it long?"

"I do."

Well we'll keep it long but layer it…give you side brushed bangs and some highlights…actually no highlights…your hair is unique already." The girl smiled.

Sakura grinned back, "Sounds good."

-

-

-

-

-

Snip.

-

-

-

-

-

-Snip Snip.

-

-

-

-

-

Snip. Brush. Snip.

-

-

-

-

-

Spray. Snip. Brush. Snip.

-

-

-

-

-

Snip.

-

-

-

-

-

Twenty minutes had past which included the non-stop sound of squeaking scissors and water bottle nozzle spraying. The ever so effective comb through and essential hair products were introduced to her hair along with the heat of a blow dryer that warmed her cheeks.

The entire time Sakura had closed her eyes so that when the hair dresser was completely finished, she would be surprised. Sakura could hear the velcro crackle and the plastic black smock be lifted off her and the gentle fingers of the brown hair girl making finishing touches to her new hair.

"Alright doll you can open your eyes now…I think you'll like it!" the woman said.

Green eyes opened slowly to the mirror that sat before her. She squeaked.

Her pink hair glowed with a new shine, most likely from being cleaned though, and it seemed that every strand was perfectly set in place. The ends were curled lightly, her bangs fell from the side, covering her forehead completely and – she noticed – her hair looked thicker. In her opinion she looked like an entirely new person and she liked it.

"So…? What do you think?" the browned hair girl asked in suspense.

"I adore it! I've never had bangs before and they look terrific. Thank you so much."

She smiled, "Aw you're welcome doll face. Speaking of faces, the make up artist is waiting for you down the hallway. While she does that, you're going to get your nails done and from there your waxing."

Sakura smiled and cringed, "Well thank you…"

* * *

Another hour had past and Watari was sitting in the reception area. Toki at picked dozens of outfits that complemented Sakura and were on their way to the penthouse; more directly…Sakura's closet.

The elder man sat, glancing around slightly uncomfortable. He was not used to such an environment; this was a woman's sanctuary.

As he waiting for Sakura to finish up he thought about Ryuuzaki and how he saw the boy enter Sakura's room hours after the breakfast incident. He felt no regret for what he said to her, but it was more of Ryuuzaki talking with her is what interested him. They had both agreed to leave her be until she decided to leave her room but no…Ryuuzaki could not stand down from what she had or would have done if in the event she had her weapons.

She had stirred Ryuuzaki's curiosity.

This made Watari smile to himself. The boy did not interact with people on a normal basis and was only intrigued by the best of the best cases. Point taken, it was an attempt on his life…but still it wasn't as though Ryuuzaki's life had not been compromised by the most determined criminals before.

He liked this new appeal that Sakura brought to the table.

"Watari-sama." A meek voice spoke.

He turned his head to a younger girl, probably a new assistant. "Yes?"

"The woman you are waiting for, Sakura, is almost ready; she will be in momentarily."

The old man nodded, "How is she doing?"

"She was very happy her entire stay here, though she was a little nervous for the last appointment she had…"

"Her last appointment? What was it?"

"A damn waxing…" a familiar voice came from around the corner.

Watari stood up and watched Sakura walk toward him oddly. He laughed whole heartedly. "My, my Miss Sakura…look at you."

She stopped before him with a grin, "I haven't felt this good in a long time. You like my hair? It's my favorite part of this entire little adventure."

He nodded, "Yes, I find it becoming on you."

* * *

Ryuuzaki was sitting on the couch, in his signature position, watching the news. There was a plate of marshmallows and a container of chocolate syrup on the small table in front of him. He licked some chocolate residue off his thumb as he reached for another treat, when he heard the door open.

His dark eyes noticed his old friend walk through the door rather exhausted. Watari turned and nodded to him in acknowledgment. Ryuuzaki then noticed the woman who had turned his life upside down in a matter of days walk in as well.

His curious eyes were glued to her new attire starting from her wedge shoes, up her bare legs to decently length shorts, and embroiled red top and to her face. Her face was cleaned of all impurities and was now naturally glowing with light make up, and her hair…her hair was not tussled and knotty like before; it was now silky and illuminated and framed her face so perfectly.

Sakura noticed his starring and blushed under the attention, "What…what do you think…L?"

He stayed quiet a moment and continued to stare. Watari was now watching Ryuuzaki's expression as he looked upon Sakura; he momentarily wondered what was going through the young geniuses mind. Ryuuzaki's round coal eyes finally fell away from the girl.

"You look very beautiful Miss Sakura." He murmured.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you L that means a lot to me."

Ryuuzaki nodded, "How was your day Miss Sakura? Watari had told me before the both of you left that he would be taking you to the mall and the spa, was it to your liking?"

Sakura had slipped off her shoes and made her way around the table to a seat diagonal from the couch L sat on. She plopped her self down with a content sigh and smiled brightly with happiness, "It was absolutely amazing, I have to say. At first I was a little nervous when we entered the clothing store…the woman who helped us…Toki her name was; well she was very sweet but she made me try on so many strange color combinations and styles that I thought I might have to walk around in bright yellow fishnets and purple leggings."

The black eyed boy smiled, "I can only imagine."

She nodded while continuing, "After the store though, I was brought to the spa and it was incredible. The place was so quaint and comfortable…I hadn't felt that at peace with myself since…well along time. I mean sure, our team would go to the hot springs every once in a while but nothing like the spa today."

Ryuuzaki inwardly jumped at the word team, _'Does she remember those males in the picture?'_ "You remember something?"

Sakura blinked, "About what?"

"You mentioned your team…do you remember who they are or what their names were?" he questioned.

"Not really…why?"

"If you can remember the names of the people close to you, maybe we will be able to restore your memory. It is possible that something as small as a name can unlock your memories if you remember them on your own."

She looked down, "I…I uhh…" her mumbles continued, "…umm, they're names…I-I know their names…I do, I know I do. Just give me a second."

Ryuuzaki frowned at her babble, knowing that this could be a major breakthrough if she could just remember. _'Anything, say anything. Just show me you know who those people in the picture are, tell me their names so I know you truly remember…I need to know if they are real. If her memories can be brought back, it will be beneficial for the both of us…' _

She scrunched her eyes, "My team…team seven…rookie nine, chunin exams…forest of death…curse seal…Uchiha…Leaf…Fire…" her hands came to grip against her hair as scarce tears dripped down her face. Sakura's head was spinning and burned with images, "Why are all of these thoughts so jumbled up? Nothing makes sense…"

Watari had come to her side and put a hand on her shoulder for support, "Miss Sakura you must calm down, put your mind at ease for now…"

"No." Ryuuzaki pushed while keeping his eyes on Sakura, "Speak that name again."

Her eyes lifted to his, "What name?"

"Uchiha…say it again, do you know who that is?"

"Uchiha…" she whispered, "Uchiha clan…the Uchihas' were massacred. When I was very young they were massacred…only one was spared but I can't remember the name." Sakura stood up quickly, "I'm sorry but…I don't _want_ to remember that." From there, she briskly walked to her room.

"Miss Sakura…!" Watari called after her but was ignored. All was heard was a faint door click.

Ryuuzaki had watched her leave but turned his gaze back to her seat, _'So the Uchiha was part of a clan that was murdered…I suppose if she was connected to that in any way that she or anyone for that matter, would not wish to speak of it. Still…she seems to know much of the Uchihas and the boy in the picture leads me to believe he was the one left alive...the Sasuke boy. The next step is to identify which boy in the picture is Mr. Uchiha, the brunette or the blonde.''_

"Ryuuzaki, I do not feel it is in Miss Sakura's best interest to speak about Sasuke Uchiha…not until she is more willing come to terms with who he is." Watari spoke gruffly, "It will do us no good poking our noses into subjects we have no ideas about and torturing the poor girl with them."

The younger man shook his head, "I believe this is the right time to do so Watari…it may be true that the memories would be painful to her; at the same time while she is in this state she has access to those memories. Even if I must provoke her…if she can tell us about this Mr. Uchiha…then it will help in our search."

Watari stared upon Ryuuzaki with question in his eyes, he frowned but saw the logic of the boy's answer, "You've searched for their records in the data base haven't you?" he asked almost sadly.

Ryuuzaki frowned, "It's true," he looked down, "I've ran their names in every database we have, even the global computer..." he paused to looked down the hall toward Sakura's room, "…Any matches found on Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke or Uzumaki Naruto do not match the age or appearance of those in the photograph."

A silence hovered of the room, eerily and poignant.

"You then know what we must do now?"

Ryuuzaki nodded, "We must get in touch with those who do match by name at least, considering that there are few who did…and speak with them…if none of Sakura's claimed teammate exist then perhaps these are family members of who she thinks her teammates are and can identify her…"

"And if they do not?"

"If they do not…then there is more to this Sakura then we first considered."

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed, silently staring at the wall with watery eyes. She dug her face into her hands and wept. _'Why must he look so much like you…talk so much like you…have those same beautiful coal eyes like you. I feel better with him around though…more then I did with you, maybe because he doesn't act the same way you do. I miss you so much and I want to return home but at the same time there is a part of me that wishes to stay and explore this new place. I feel superior here…not like at home where I was always the weakest link…I feel like I'm of interest to someone not just some annoying pink haired kunoichi. Maybe it is because of you that I feel like I know him so well…maybe it's because of you I want to stay away. I don't know.' _She breathed in, trying to calm her nerves, _'All I do know is that I won't allow him to know about you Sasuke-kun…not when I can start new here…' Sakura_ turned her head towards her door, _'Because I don't believe I'll ever make it home…even if I wanted to.'_

* * *

_'I'm staring at my feet  
Wondering if I can do this'_

* * *


	4. In which there is illumination

**Disclaimer - I don't own Deathnote or Naruto.**

**Re-edited – 11/22/09**

Deathnote/Naruto

Pairing - L/Sakura

Words – 5,938

Influence for this chapter – Groove Coverage – God is a Girl

* * *

**In which there is illumination**

* * *

'_She wants to shine, forever in time,  
She is so driven, she's always mine,  
Clearly and free, she wants you to be,  
A part of the future, a girl like me'_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

He gave her one of those puny, plastic box _things_. Not only did its size irritate her, but its obnoxious color would surely lead her to scratch her eyes out with a rusty fork. It was this _cell phone_ that he so intently wished her to have in her possession which sat on the table in front of her…mocking her.

The object of disgust was neon orange with equally neon green animal print stripes like that of a zebra. Around its glassy window was what she assumed were fake diamonds (because she refused to believe that precious gems would be wasted on decorating such an irate object) and from a small hook like opening around its hollow antenna draped a string with an ugly violet, puff of a creature. In all honesty, she only saw it as a small, irregular colored cotton ball with poorly glue on eyes; she assumed it was supposed to be _cute_.

Sakura scoffed at it.

L had attempted to explain the object's purpose to her, multiple times in fact. Unfortunately, every time he did; she closed her mind to his words for the sole reason that she did not want to be affiliated with the object in any shape or form. Much to L's puzzlement and lack of time, he left it to her with parting words, _"If you hear a sound come from it, just press this button,"_ in which he pointed to a green button toward the middle of the phone, _"If you need anything, press the number '1', my number is on speed dial incase of anything, also, to turn it off just press the red button."_ though none of that information peeked her curiosity more then his final words of, _"And for your sake…don't go anywhere."_

Where was she to go in the first place? Did he think she knew this enormous, metal constructed village like the back of her hand? Plus, she didn't find this _cell phone_ necessary in the first place considering she could just track L based on his chakra trail (however faint it may be). She didn't need a hand held box of crossed wires to help locate her new caretaker. In fact, it was just insulting.

From there, her thoughts traveled to the dark haired man.

He had claimed that he and Watari needed to attend to some business on the far side of the _village_. At first he seemed hesitant to leave her alone in the penthouse with no supervision but as he found his mind in an up hill battle, priorities were priorities no matter how he stacked them. Of course she would not stop him from doing what needed to be done…whatever that was exactly.

She made a mental note to ask him what he did for a living later. It must be something interesting for Watari to go with him as well.

Sakura frowned as she made her way to the bay window and sat on its seat-like sill. She huffed in weariness, _'What a beautiful day…it shouldn't be wasted indoors…'_ The sun was highest in the sky, the clouds were high and fluffy like cotton candy and she could feel the warmth on the glass as she lifted her hand to it.

Biting her lip she silently wondered if she should go outside for just a little bit. Would it hurt? L told her not to leave but he wouldn't know…right? After all if she kept the _cell phone_ with her and just made sure she pressed the green button when it made any sounds, how was he to know exactly where she was? Also, now that she knew what street the building was on, she could easily make her way back before L even realized she was missing.

'_Haha…yes.' _She thought to herself, _'I see a window of opportunity.' _

Grinning to herself, she made her way back to her room where she changed into a basic white t-shirt and plain black shorts. With her equally black sneakers she almost skipped to her window which faced the city in a brilliant angle.

Unhooking the bronze latch that locked the window from opening, she pushed both windows outward. The warm breeze heated her skin in a wonderful way and the air itself filled her senses with pure bliss. _'This reminds me when we used to stand outside on the Hokage's Tower…so peaceful and welcoming…' _She closed her eyes, imagining herself sitting on the railing outside Tsunade's office window; she then sighed contently.

Sakura opened her eyes once more and frowned; realizing that she was indeed _not_ in Konoha and that she was in a strange place called Tokyo. A place with far more advanced technology, strangely dressed people, metal based _everything_, layered buildings beyond her wildest dreams, odd alarms, annoying color combinations…and in -comprehendible slang.

The entire time before L and Watari had departed, L turned on the television to a channel called _M-TV_, for some reason the program of the hour only talked about something called a DJ. This had later been clarified (by L) that it meant a Disc Jockey. Of course she questioned this with _"Is Disc his first name or his last name?"_ or when a rapper would sing later on and insisted on repeating the word 'Bawlin', she would ask L why the man in the video claimed he was crying when it was obvious he wasn't.

Sakura shook her head of those thoughts; she was wasting her 'outside' time.

It took little effort for her climb onto the windows edge but before she made another move, her thoughts stopped her. _'I forgot that demon voice box!' _crossly, she stepped down toward the floor and made a jog to the living room. With an irritated sigh, she pocketed the item and made a running start to the outside world.

* * *

"You're worried." The old man's voice seemed a little too amused.

Ryuuzaki frowned.

His hands were uncomfortably creating strains in his long white shirt as he pulled and knotted the material in a nervous like manner. His jaw was clenched somewhat tightly while his dark eyes averted to every object imaginable in the room in which he sat to shift his attention. Both males waited in a large office area with multiple seats and tables; a laptop was open with a screen clearly marked 'L'.

Ryuuzaki had a case to attend to dealing with a series of terrorist that threatened the higher ups in an automobile industry located at the heart of Tokyo. He had to admit that the terrorists were clever but they weren't very skillful. The group of criminals left too many loose ends and multiple leads that would be their downfall. Justice was good.

"I'm not worried." He replied after a moment, Watari did not look convinced, "I'm not."

With a scoff, the grey haired male rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Ryuuzaki scowl down at his stretched shirt that seemed to absorb the sweat his hands had created, "She's fine." He murmured hastily.

"I have no doubt about it."

-

-

-

Ryuuzaki sat quietly after that response, biting his thumb out of habit he subconsciously glanced at the dark green cell phone located directly beside the laptop. _'She would call if something was wrong…I specifically told her to call for any reason, it didn't have to be because she was in danger…just anything. Why hasn't she then? She asks many questions; surely she would call for the answer? Perhaps she still didn't understand how to use the phone even after I explained it to her? Should I check up on her, it has only been an hour though…she's fine._' He sighed, _'If she's fine then why am I so concerned…?' _

He crawled off the slightly cushioned seat and made his way to the wall of windows that gave a distant view of the city. With his head tilted toward Watari who still sat at the table, his expression fell to one of absolutely misery, "Do _you_ think she is alright?"

Watari smiled warmly at the young, fretful man, "_I think_ that you should calm yourself before you are _not alright_."

Ryuuzaki huffed in defeat.

* * *

Sakura happily walked down sidewalk along with a great deal many of others. She had been informed (when she first hopped into the street in mid traffic and began to rush through the stop lights) that the sidewalk was indeed to the place to walk.

So many things grabbed her attention. The smell of a large, yellow 'M' completely overtook her senses; she noticed many people went in and when they left they carried greasy bags that had the words 'I'm Lovin It' printed in various colors on the side. She assumed it was catch phrase.

Continuing on her way she also came across a large lot which gated what seemed to be hundreds of those metal monsters. Her eyes were wide in shock. _'There is a breading ground for these humongous beasts?!'_

She walked around the gate perimeter until she found a large opening were other monsters entered, _'So…these beasts come here to reproduce…' _

Sakura slowly ventured down a long row of vehicles. Her eyes caught every detail of each; the color, size and shape. Slim fingers brushed against the hoods of the cars while making heated prints from her sweating fingers. She could see her reflection in the shiny red metal that she stood before, other then the fact that it was unnerving that an animal such as this had mirror-like skin; it was rather convenient to be able to see what she looked like.

With a raised brow, she turned around after seeing a second reflection now standing behind her. A balding man likely in his mid forties faked a grin at her, his mustache untamed and round glasses slightly cracked in the left glass began to speak to her in an accent she could only say was annoying.

"Well hey there little lady, you interested in this here car?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose and momentarily ignored the man, she turned back to the red car and scowled, "What species is this?" Her words were dark and demanding.

The man jumped at her angry tone and began to sweat, "Species…ma'am…? It's a Toyota…"

Twisting her body in a fast, snappy motion, her eyes narrowed with annoyance. "And what may I ask is it? Why is it here? What is its purpose? You can not keep these creatures caged in such inhuman conditions, only sustaining life in this forsaken place for the sole reason of reproduction! _You_ are behind this aren't you? These once animals that now roll on these rubber wheels should run free in the wilderness…what are your motives?"

"M-mmm-mmaa'aaam….I-I don't, I don't know what y-you're ttt-talk-king a-a-bout…" he stuttered, fear enveloping his being. With trembling hands, he raised in defense, "They aren't a-animals ma'am…they are m-motorized ve-hicles…they, they help us get around…this is a c-car dealership ma'am. They r-run on gasoline…oil…horsepower…electricity…they aren't actually al..ive…ma'am."

Sakura's eyes burned in a red fury, her anger increasing, "You murder defenseless horses to power these…fiends?" She stepped forward, pushing the man with untold force unto the floor, "Where is your backbone now? You may stand up to stallions but not a woman? Tell me where they are!"

He hit the concrete with a thump, his dark eyes fearfully gazing upon the pink haired lady standing above him. She seemed enraged. "Where what…are?" he tried.

Sakura bent down and lifted him by the collar of his shirt, her other fist fixed with chakra for a finishing blow, "That horses you buffoon! The captures stallions you hold…the mustangs! Where are they held? I will free them at once."

The man wriggled out of her grasp and began to run towards the main building of the dealership, "They are a few rows over next to the rest of the Fords! We just got a new shipment in! Just leave me alone!" he called from behind.

With thinned lips she nodded in acknowledgement. As she ran through the next few rows of cars she stopped at a particular sleek one. On its front it held the emblem of a running horse, it was cast in a silver like coating and read 'Mustang'. Sakura's eyes lowered in defeat,_ 'I must inform L about the sins that man has committed, this is animal cruelty.'_

She turned around once more, to find a fair amount of people starring at her in confusion. Women, men, children all seemed aghast at her behavior from speaking with the man. _'So they have also been brainwashed…that man is a master of Genjustu if he can trick all of these people…' _

With a determined gaze she cupped her hands around her mouth to increase the loudness of her voice, "All of you have been mislead, please leave this place! They are lying to you. You must find other means of transportation!" With that she spun around and ran toward the surrounding gate, hopping it effortlessly she made haste down the sidewalk once more.

One of the women standing next to a deep blue car turned to her sales associate with a grim face, "I knew I was getting a bad deal…"

* * *

Her anger was dying down slowly as she seemed to be walking through a park. Most of her thoughts were now drifting toward her old life, though it surprised her she was remembering them now. Her memories had been flickering in and out over the past few days. One minute she would remember her precious team, then the next…she couldn't even place a name on a face. It irked her most that it was only certain things she saw that actually peeked her memory, just particular people, items, or words that made her remember.

In the moment, she could remember the smell of the chicken flavored ramen that usually cooled on the stall's table as she sat with Naruto. She could remember him talk to her about trying to see what was under Kakashi's mask, of course because their childhood try, they never attempted to check again. Sakura could also remember the timid voice of Hinata as she asked her to go shopping with her or tips as to how to talk to Naruto.

As she walks, eyes at her feet, the green grass reminded her of the picnic she once had with Lee, Tenten and Neji. A friendly get together amongst other teams was a rare treat and when Tenten invited Sakura along…it was a wonderful feeling. She remembered Lee continuously calling her the beautiful cherry blossom of Konoha (much to her distain), Neji explaining in detail to her the difference between the main family and the branch family, and Tenten bragging about the newest weapon her parent's shop just got it.

Sakura's stomach fell at the memories. What happened? Why was it that she had to be separated from them? From Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Tsunade, Shizune? What were they doing now? Looking for her? Did they give up?

How she missed Sai's insults on her beauty (or lack of according to him), or Naruto's constant friendship speeches, Kakashi's little orange book? Scratch that, she wouldn't miss that. The pink haired woman sighed.

And what about Sasuke? Where was he in all of this? She didn't know. He never did return back to Konoha – at least at the moment, she can't remember if he did. Was he ever going to return?

Sakura felt dejected knowing that there was a possibility, no matter how small, that he had returned to Konoha but she wasn't even there now. Would he care? Would he notice that she never came to see him? Was the red haired, four-eyed screech machine with him as well? What did he…

"Oomph!"

"Ouch…"

Sakura plopped on the cobble stone path after a crash collision course with someone. Her eyes rose to see her victim and widened in a mixture of happiness and shock.

The woman, about Sakura's age, looked up with aqua blue eyes, exceptionally confused with the pink hair's expression. "I'm sorry miss…I didn't see where I was going…" She raised a brow at the girl's stone face, "Why are you looking at me like that…?"

Sakura blinked, tears building up in the edges of her eyes. With a jump she threw her arms around the girl and cried.

"…Ino…"

* * *

"So you can't remember anything about how you got here?"

Sakura shook her head, grasping the large coffee cup between her hands as she sat in a café at a small round table with the Ino-look-alike known as Hanako. She learned that the name _Hanako_ meant _Flower Child_._ 'Go figure.' _She smiled inwardly. "No, I just remember waking up in the middle of the night, in a crater that was most likely created from my fall."

Hanako gave a stunned expression, "So let me get this straight. _You_ were the one who made that giant whole at the intersection that night? The one that was all over the television?" Sakura nodded as Hanako continued, "And you're telling me that you _fell_? Don't you realize that in order to make that sort of a mark on a road, that you would not only need to fall from an extremely high distance, but just the force that was needed to be put into that kind impact would probably squash you like a bug."

Sakura shrugged, "I know it sounds impossible but then again my body can take a lot more abuse then normal people…but I know what you're saying, I should be dead but somehow I'm not. I mean…that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Well that depends on your perspective on it. I mean, from what I gather, your memories don't like to stick around and you didn't even know that Tokyo was a place so that means that you aren't familiar with Japan…at all. This leads me to believe that either you really got the stuffing knocked out of you from that fall of yours or maybe you're just from a very…very sheltered place. I don't know what I would do in your situation. And this guy that picked you up…I'm sure he's nice but really…? A one letter name?"

Sakura frowned, "You mean people here don't have that?"

Hanako flapped her hand, "Of course not, that's ridiculous. I don't know, I wouldn't trust the guy to much even if he is nice to you. Seems to me that there is something fishy about him. Why wouldn't he not want you to know his real name, doesn't it make you wonder what sort of business he is into? And you said him and the old man—"

"Watari." She provided.

"Watari… went with him to his job…not to burst your bubble but most people don't bring other people with them to work. I personally think you should keep your guard up."

The blonde paused, looking at her watch, "It's already 7:30, I have to start making my way to my job, you want to walk with me until I get to the subway…we can further discuss this 'L' character."

Sakura nodded happily, "Absolutely."

"Alright then," Hanako stood up and grabbed her purse off the floor next to her feet and pulled out a small bill to pay for their coffee. "Let's go, it's in this direction."

* * *

Sakura felt completely at ease with Hanako, it was as though she was really walking with Ino, only with out the forehead insults. It was odd how the two seemed like twins but at the same time, you could tell that they weren't. Ino held this ray of absolute confidence while Hanako seemed insecure and to herself. Sakura didn't understand how someone as beautiful as her could ever seem self-doubting.

"So tell me about this other girl, the one you thought I was…Ino? Doesn't that mean pig or something?"

Sakura laughed, "Yeah, sure does. She was one of my best friends from where I come from. Aside from looking just like you, you guys seem to be a lot different. She was such a boy crazed lunatic at times…always going after one of her team…I mean her male friends just because he liked another girl. She used to try to impress him with wearing these revealing outfits and a lot of make up, but he was too much of a lazy ass to notice any of it. I still don't know why she tried so hard…maybe it was because she thought she wasn't pretty enough…I don' know." Sakura paused, "When we were younger I liked this boy…well every girl liked him but I thought that I could have been special…people used to make fun of me because I have pink hair and a big forehead but not her…she taught me that I was just a flower that wasn't in bloom yet and that one day I was going to be a beautiful flower. It wasn't until she found out that I liked the same boy that she did, that we began to drift apart and become rivals. One day though…the boy left the village and Ino and I started to become friends again. The boy rifted our friendship but it seemed that once he was gone that rift had disappeared. I suppose that when I saw you it made me feel like I was home again."

Hanako smiled sadly at the story. "She sounded like the typical girl…but a good friend; it makes me happy knowing that there are people out there that are actually good at heart."

"I wish you could meet her, I think she would jump at a chance to be friends with someone who looked like her."

"I don't know if I would want to meet my doppelganger…" the blonde grinned.

"A dopple…what..?"

Hanako stopped walking a few feet away from the stairs that went underground to the subway, "I'll tell you about it some other time; this is my stop. How about we meet back at that same café in three days…say…around 4:00p.m.?"

Sakura nodded, "I wouldn't miss it."

With a wave the double turned to walk down the stairs but stopped when she heard Sakura's voice again.

"Hey! I forgot to ask you what you do for a living!" Sakura beamed.

Hanako's expression stilled for a moment, "I-I'm…I'm in the advertisement and consumer industry. Why?"

"Well I don't want L to pay for everything for me…I want to be an independent woman! Maybe we can talk about getting me a job where you work huh?"

She nodded hesitantly, "Yeah…sure…I'll see you in three days!"

"Bye Hanako-chan!"

* * *

The sun was lowering itself in the sky, creating hues of orange, red and pinks. Sakura walked through the declining number of people on the sidewalk. All she could think about was the possibility of locating other people who looked exactly like the people she once knew. _'What if I can find Naruto or Tsunade?' _

She grinned, until she heard a dreadful sound coming from her pocket. It was a maddening little tune in which she did not and hoped she would never recognize.

Realization hit her when she remembered that she was _not_ suppose to leave the penthouse…L was going to skin her!

In a panic she took the phone from her pocket and quickly pressed the green button that L had explained that she was to press incase she heard it make noise. She held the cell phone in her palm and waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

Starring at it for a moment she began to hear a voice strangely sounding like L's through the upper holes of the phone.

"…_Kura…" _

"_Mi…Sa…ra…!" _

She brought the object closer to her ear, "Miss Sakura! Talk into the bottom of the phone and listen with the top."

Sakura jumped, whimpering a bit in shock. "L…how are you in this small contraption…are you alright?"

"_Yes, I'm fine Miss Sakura. What about you…are you alright? We seemed to have been held up longer then expected, we should be home soon. Have you eaten yet? Watari said he left something in the refrigerator for you to heat up but we can bring som—" _

Bring, Bring, Bring. Bring!!

Sakura jumped at the sound of the sirens coming from behind her. She saw a car with blue and red lights propelling by at an alarming speed.

"_Miss Sakura…what was that? Are you outside?" _

She flustered, "No…no of course not…you told me not to leave remember? That…that was the television! Yes I'm watching…umm…" she trailed off for a moment. _'Think quick, think quick!'_

The siren car that flashed by had painted some odd letters on the side, "I'm watching…CSI."

Sakura heard L mumble something but didn't ask any questions, _"Alright…well turn it down, you'll lose your hearing if it's that loud. Watari and I will be there in twenty minutes. Are you sure you're alright?"_

"Never better…I've been a little lonely with out you actually…" She instantly kicked herself, '_**Lonely?!**_ _Way to sound like a hooker!' _"…And Watari-sama…of course because I miss our conversations and the food…speaking of food didn't you say you were going to bring some back? That sounds good, you should but I have to go and do…something…see you in twenty minutes!"

"_Wait…!"_ but before he could say anything else, she quickly hit the red button that he had told her to push afterwards.

Sakura made a sprint toward the direction of the penthouse (though she was actually retracing her steps because she honestly did not know where she was but she refused to admit it.)

Faster and faster she ran through people and buildings, until she made her way to the park. From there she pumped chakra into her feet to increase speed. _'I have to hurry! If L is in one of those speeding animals then he'll make it to the penthouse before me! On the other hand I told him to get me something to eat…so that should hold him off for a little. I can't depend on that though, I need to beat the clock!'_

* * *

Ryuuzaki lowered the cell phone from his ear slowly. His shadowy eyes reflected nothing but concern. _'That siren was too loud to be from the television…and she seemed anxious to get off the phone. What was she doing…? Her voice was too edgy and distant, it didn't sound like she was just sitting in the living room watching television.'_

Watari looked back at him through the rear view mirror in bewilderment, "Might something be troubling you, Ryuuzaki? With Miss Sakura to be precise?"

The young man turned his attention out the window of the vehicle, disregarding the elder's question.

If Watari was offended, he didn't show it in the least. _'It would seem the girl is affecting you, even after just a short period of time knowing her. You are worried for her well being more then just a guardian. Perhaps that is what you need…a companion? Though I wonder, how far do your feelings go?'_

"She said she was hungry and said we could pick something up for her." Ryuuzaki stated halfheartedly.

Watari nodded, "Alright then, shall we stop at—"

"No." A pale hand ran through unruly, spiky black hair, "We need to return as soon as possible, I'm sure she would like your cooking better then a fast food restaurant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I don't think she likes staying home alone, so we shouldn't prolong our arrival anymore then necessary."

The old man raised a large, grey brow, "And what may I ask makes you come to that conclusion?"

Ryuuzaki kept his eyes toward the window, his stare not looking at anything – just avoiding Watari's gaze back at him. He frowned a bit at the thought but let no emotion bleed from his cool exterior.

"She said she was lonely."

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!"

Sakura breathed deeply as she stood on the opposite sidewalk of a multiple hotel street. Tall, short, blue, grey, fat, skinny and irregular shaped buildings lined the road. "Which one is it? I should have taken a better look before I ran off…"

Her green eyes scouted each building, _'Wait…I can just use the chakra I put into the shuriken, L must have kept it after all!'_

She closed her eyes and calmed her body. Attempting to feel at one with the spiritual energy around her, the energy that flowed in her and the energy she put into the shuriken. In concentration, her brow furrowed, it was becoming difficult to create a bond with the shuriken. _'There are many people around…even though their chakra is barely noticeable, there are too many of them…I can't feel my way through them.'_

With a twitched, she snapped her eyes open, _'Alright, plan B.' _She nodded to herself in determination, _'When I jumped out…I never closed the window. It was a pretty far drop so I should look at the highest buildings.'_

Sakura, with her chakra pumped feet, jumped high above the crowds to more quickly evade them. She could hear the sudden gasps of surprise and questions as to 'How does she do that?'

She ignored them all though; her main priority was to get back to the penthouse before L and Watari did. With a sharp looked she eyed the buildings until she saw it.

'_Open window…directly in front of the mirror building that faces the kitchen_..._bingo_._' _

* * *

Ryuuzaki had stepped out of the black limo with his posture slightly worse then usual. With his head tilted up, he tried to get a glimpse of the top floor. _'The lights aren't on…its dark outside and she doesn't have the lights on…'_

He scowled at the glass doors of the main entrance, waiting for Watari to have the valet park the oversized vehicle. As he bit his bottom lip in unease he continuously shudder his eyes back from Watari to the penthouse. "Is there still something troubling you?" asked Watari who jerked Ryuuzaki from his thoughts.

Ryuuzaki's face still held a frown, "How can she see in the dark?"

The old man glimpsed up. He too had noticed the lights were not on and assumed that it was the lack of illumination that bothered Ryuuzaki the most because it would seem _no one was there_. "She could be in her room you know. It is located on the other side of the building."

"Let's make haste then. I'm sure she is hungry and wants company. We've been out hours longer then we told her we would be, she is probably very crossed with us now."

Watari nodded knowingly.

As they walked through the glass doors, they acknowledged the greeter behind the desk and made way straight towards the elevators.

When the doors swished closed, old eyes glanced at the dark haired boy who watched impatiently as the numbers that indicated the floor number increased. Watari faked a cough to gain Ryuuzaki's attention.

The boy turned his head to him; he knew what Watari was silently insinuating and replied meekly. "It's just her first time alone. That's all."

It was to the highest level the elevator could travel that they got off and had to transfer to another to reach the penthouse. "I asked nothing."

The second elevator began again, "You are far too obvious for your own good my old friend. I know what you are thinking and I will tell you now that it is not going to go in the direction you wish it to. "

"Once again, I've asked nothing." He smirked.

"I am concerned about her well being. She is in a place were she has no idea what anything is, remembers nothing or anyone and is completely ignorant to the fact that if she isn't protect from the outside world, it will snatch her away and pick her apart until she has none of this _chakra_ left to survive. She said that her chakra was what kept her alive, that it was _her_, if the government gets a hold of her – they'll kill her." Ryuuzaki continued hotly.

_Ding._

The doors open slowly and both men stepped out.

Ryuuzaki swiftly walked to the door in the calmest composure he could muster and unlocked it. Almost forgetting completely about Watari, he jumped in and made a B-line towards Sakura's room.

Watari noted that it was true that none of the lights were on and faintly wondered if Ryuuzaki would be able to make his way to her room without his ability of sight. The aged man smiled under his mustache, _'And here I stand…still asking nothing.'_

* * *

Ryuuzaki zipped down the hall until he came to the girl's room. Under the door came no light and he could feel a cold breeze at his toes (that always seemed to be bare). His heart thumped in his chest, _'Why is it cold in her room? Is the window open? Why would she leave it open? The temperature is fine in here…'_

With a shaky hand he turned the knob to the door slowly and opened it with a light squeak. His attention was abruptly taken to the open window on the far side of the room, _'I was right then.' _With a trouble gaze he investigated the area.

His shoulders relaxed at the sight of the pink haired woman snuggled warmly under the covers. A feeling of sereneness wrapped around his mind as he silently walked toward her bed and crouched on the side of it. He made a movement to pull the covers farther toward her face, when his index finger brushed against her cheek. _'She's a little cold.'_

He didn't like that.

Standing up again he made his way to the window, _'It's not a chilly night but the altitude and wind is cooling the room far too quickly.' _With a click he, hooked the lock once more.

"Don't…close it." A small voice spoke in the darkness.

Ryuuzaki jumped in surprise and turned his sights to Sakura who was sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I like listening to the sounds outside." She continued.

He nodded without comprehension and unlocked the window once more, only opening up one side this time. He returned to his crouching position beside her bed afterwards and watched her with a faint smile as she tried to open her eyes.

"I'm sorry we left you alone for the entire day, I didn't realize that it would take so long."

Settling down into her pillow again she locked eyes with him, "It's alright. I can't expect you to be here all the time. Did you bring any food back?" she asked timidly. _'Because I'm starving! You try running two miles and climbing up the side of a building in less then twenty minutes.'_

Ryuuzaki shook his head, "No, many of the restaurants were closed because it is a holiday." He lied.

"Oh." _'Damn it.'_

"…But Watari is making something for you right now. We can both eat in the kitchen and talk about our day."

With a bright smile she popped back up from the bed and nodded like a child, "Okay."

He helped her up and they began to walk towards the door where light from the rooms would blind them as soon as they stepped out. "I did want to talk to you about something though…" she began.

Turning to her he raised a brow, "Shoot."

She playfully bumped her elbow with his, making him turn his attention completely to her in question, she noticed he also bumped his elbow with hers after as though trying to be playful as well, "We need to talk about the peaceful coexistence between man…and horse."

* * *

'_There is a sky, illuminating us,  
Someone is out there, that we truly trust,  
There is a rainbow, for you and me,  
A beautiful sunrise, eternally.'_


	5. In which the sky vanishes

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or Deathnote.

**Re-edited – 11/23/09**

Deathnote/Naruto

Pairing - L/Sakura

Words – 6,230

Influence for this chapter – A Perfect Circle - Rose

* * *

**In which the sky vanishes**

* * *

'_Don't disturb  
The beast  
The tempermental goat  
The snail while he's feeding on  
the Rose  
Stay frozen, compromising  
What I will  
I am'_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

By definition, a memory is the ability to recover information previously created by an experience or given knowledge. To recover a memory, the brain must shuffle through every aspect of life that leads to that single moment. A moment that could hold no great significance to the owner is just as important to the brain as one's name.

Some memories are more difficult to retrieve than others.

Sakura found these out to be implicit memories. Memories grouped together by an unconscious awareness; only being recovered through recreating past experiences.

At the moment she sat idle on her bed, eyes closed and breathing calm. She was meditating – or attempting to at the very least. In the privacy of her mind she flashed through her memories as though watching clips of random movies in her head that ranged from overwhelmingly happy to the most grotesque scenes of war. Flash by flash, glimpses of people came and went, visiting her for the moment then abruptly leaving like they had never existed in the first place.

Eyes still closed, her brow wrinkled in hard concentration. She envisioned an averaged sized man; not too built but not lanky either. His hair was a terrifyingly deep shade of red that gave off no shine or life; his eyes were tired and a dull grey which implied that he had seen is fair share in life; his skin was flawless but undoubtedly pale and seemed far too unnatural for her to consider true skin. _'More like porcelain.' _She thought.

Her thoughts blurred out the rest of his appearance to the degree that all she saw was a black and red blob continuously moving toward her at high speeds as she moved back. She could hear the faint sound of a large rope unwinding and the sound of sand crunching beneath her feet.

She noticed she was being flung around – where ever she was, but could not comprehend her surroundings. Up and down, left and right.

Then as a haze of smoke surrounded her like an early mist and then - she stopped breathing.

Sakura sighed in discontent and she lifted her lids ever so slightly at the brooding memory. _'Are you important?'_

She closed her eyes again and entered her own personal maze. Upon reentry she found herself face to face with another boy. This time he was her age, in fact a few months younger (though she didn't know how she knew). He was tall, tan with spiky, blonde hair and dazzling, ice blue eyes. She noticed as she continued to watch him as he grinned at her, she found the scratch marks on his cheeks and the half metal half cloth band that was tied around his forehead. Her lips twitched as though trying to fight back a smile.

"_You look fine! You haven't changed at all!" _She heard him exclaim rather happily.

Sakura continued to stare at him through open eyes. She knew she was still talking and interacting with the boy but it was just the memory of herself who was; not actually her.

It was odd to hear her own thoughts echo in her head. It sounded like a loud recording of her self speaking at the exact moments that answers were meant to be said. With eyes still gazing upon him she inwardly begged for his name. She noticed that every time his name should be said, it would just be phased out at the last moment. _'You're important…__**so **__important to me, I just know it.' _

Sakura frowned as the memory faded black, her last moments were of him waving goodbye to her as he walked off in some direction. _'Don't go.' _She murmured pitifully.

In her own right, she should be aloud to cry. Cry for all the people that she knew would miss her and for herself because she would never see them again unless she found a way back home. She could not cry though – much to her surprise- because inside her, she felt that she should not mourn for what she couldn't remember, see, feel, or touch again.

In this moment she felt utterly lost. One day she could remember her best friend Ino and the next day she couldn't even comprehend the image of two men; one she knows who plays an especially large role in her life.

'_Implicit memories'_ she reminded herself, _'The only reason why I remembered Ino was because she looks like Hanako-chan. By coming in contact with someone from my past or at the very least someone who looks like someone from my past…my memories return. It would be easier to just reconstruct events or find objects that are affiliated from where I come from.' _Sakura growled in frustration, _'But even then, I had remembered Sasuke by looking at L, now I just remember the name Sasuke. I don't really understand his impact on my life anymore. Was he related to me…? Friends? Enemies? He obviously must look like L if I remembered him through L but does that mean he looks exactly like L? It can't be…if I remembered everything about Ino by looking at Hanako then wouldn't I remember everything about Sasuke by looking at L? No…'_

She shook her head to herself. She was still wandering around her mind, searching every nook and cranny for anything of use. _'L is not apart of who I am; therefore is of no use to me when it comes to obtaining my memories. As bad as it sounds, he is nothing more than my guardian. An unlucky man who feels obligated to take care of a poor, helpless, crazy woman who fell from the sky and crash landed on his doorstep. He is a good man though, with a big heart.' _

Suddenly, Sakura growled in pain as another flash entered her mind.

_She felt her scalp go numb. Kin relentlessly continued pulling at her tussled pink hair, but it was at this point Sakura realized what had to be done in order to get out of this situation. With angry thoughts of being weak, protected and useless; her determination was fueled. _

_Tears blurring her vision from the pain, she pulled a kunai from her pouch unnoticed by her captor at first. Sakura smirked to herself as if readying herself for what she was about to do. _

"_Useless. That won't work against me."_

_Sakura slowly turned her head up towards Kin, with a smug expression and lifted the kunai in her hand firmly. "What are you talking about?" she replied with sarcasm dripping from every word. _

_With that, Sakura hastily raised her arm above her head and cut through every strand of her once long hair. _

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Her fingers threaded themselves through her hair, griping her head in an agonizing fashion. "W-what's wrong with me…?" she gasped, falling back unto her pillow.

Her eyes, still closed, unclenched as every inch on her body relaxed; she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was difficult to see past the smog. A floating grey field of waste seemed to describe it accurately. With it came a stench of which Sakura suspected to be the smell of stale, lingering corpses.

There was a certain heaviness in the air that seemed to embrace and cling her with ever step she took on the gradually increasing ground of skeletal remains. It somehow didn't bother her though; the scraping of bones or the cracking of them under her feet went unheard. The sheet of mist stung her eyes but she blinked away her water blurred vision as she continued to walk.

She noticed some odd things as she sauntered on the carcass shells.

-

A broken picket fence with much of its paint stripped; some panels partially attached or gone completely.

-

Random moderately collapsed buildings with their metal beams contorted in odd angles. She noticed a cross at the very top of a barely standing tower.

-

Weeping, dead trees effectively complemented the atmosphere of complete destruction.

-

In the oddest way…Sakura wasn't fearful to be here. Despite its devastating appearance, she didn't mind.

Everything was grey. For a moment she actually believed she was in a black and white film; somehow walking to a specific destination in which she didn't necessarily know but her feet did. Her heart felt like it was being tugged in this direction and even if she wanted to stop, she couldn't.

Off in the distance she could barely make out through the smog, multiple black hazy blobs sitting or kneeling near each other. It gave her chills just looking at their hunched over positions even if she couldn't see them. She knew they were looking at her, whether they had heads or other extremities – she couldn't be sure, but she did feel them. However, she did notice they lacked chakra signatures; this made her heart pump faster.

"Ignorance is bliss…ignorance is bliss." She chanted to herself.

Sakura snapped back to attention when her feet stopped. Staring before her was what she could only describe as…a giant ball. She gulped. _'A giant ball…suspended by chains…that are levitating in the nonexistent sky. A giant ball with a skull…inside of a bigger skull.' _Sakura scrunched her eyes closed, _'And it looks angry.'_

"**Open your eyes, stupid human."** Came a deep, condescending voice.

She shook her head, _'I-its talking me! The skeleton ball is talking to me!' _

"**Haha! Just like a human to use pitiable terminology. A **_**skeleton ball,**_** how comical."**

"Who…who are you? What are you?"

The smaller skull jiggled around in a playful bobble while the large skull opened and closed like a beak. Its little appendages located near its belly rattled around like puppet arms being strung in a happy manner. **"Human, you are amusing." **It shook,** "I am the King."**

* * *

Watari sat quietly at the kitchen table, sipping at his cup of green tea. With a pen in hand and a crossword beside him, today was a very calm and relaxing day. Ryuuzaki had few things to accomplish today which the old man knew he could handle without his aid, though it was rather uncommon for days like these to appear, Watari never took them for granted.

He took another sip, _'Hmm…a forty-five letter word naming the __breathing in particles of siliceous volcanic dust__… ' _Watari frowned at the piece of paper.

Of course he knew this. It was…was…a forty-five letter word…which was called…something.

The elder stared into his tea with great frustration. No he was not going to ask anyone, he was not going to look on the internet, or in a book. He was a very intelligent man and an unpretentious, mere forty-five letter word was not going to tear down the careful building blocks of education, intelligence and brilliance of his mind.

Oh ho, no not at all. All he had to do was think.

…

…

…

Watari slammed the tea cup unto the table, "Curses!"

* * *

Sakura's wide green eyes filled with an odd mixture of fear and amusement. Obvious fear because she was standing ankle deep in the bones of the dead, in front of a demon ball with a skull for a head who claimed it was _The King_. She concluded she was either having an extraordinary nightmare, or she was under the influence of hallucinogens since no one she's come in contact with had enough chakra to even climb a tree. Amusement because there _was _a fat skull ball with dangly arms, suspended in the air by chains that claimed to be king. The idea in itself was laughable.

She smirked, gaining confidence, because she just _had_ to be dreaming. Taking an assertive step forward, she cracked the most arrogant smirk she could muster. "Listen skull face, I don't know why I'm dreaming of something like this but don't think for a second that I'm scared of you. So you can take your pompous attitude and shove it up y—"

The King's inner skull began to rattle like a snake's tail, relentlessly against the larger head. Clicking and clacking in an angry manner, the chains began to jingle and crash against each other; making sparks with every impact. The little arms began to convulse and move in grotesque ways, seeming almost like jelly. Growls and screams of the dead echoed in the smog infested world; the ground shook like that of an earthquake, and all Sakura could do was attempt to keep her balance and her heart from jumping up her throat.

She failed miserably as she promptly landed on her bottom with a smack and several cracks from the now broke ulna bone beneath her. Sakura snapped her head behind her, looking for those black blobs she saw before she even noticed the giant mass before her now. She noticed that the blobs were all now standing in a line, watching her, almost waiting to see what would happen. Of course her head began to slowly turn back to the ball, than let out a horrifying scream.

* * *

The ball had silently made its way mere inches away from her face, the outer skull almost touching her nose. All she saw was its glowing eyes, narrowed to slits, watching her. Before she could take a breath, the inner skull released a dark, monstrous screech that once again shook the earth. The sound waves alone sent her tumbling back, ironically causing her to hit her head on the skulls below her. She noticed now that the dark blobs in the distance had disappeared.

"**YOU! ABOMINATION! SORDID, VILE, INJUDICIOUS SCUM! YOU DARE SPEAK TO THE KING IN SUCH A WAY?! YOU DARE SHAM MY EXISTENCE? YOU DARE BELIEVE THAT I AM A FRAGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION?!" **

Sakura was quaking now, "I…I…" she tried.

The little arms began to beat the ground in a childlike manner. **"IF ANY AT ALL, YOU WOULD BE A FRAGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION! YOU'VE JUST ARRIVED AND I CAN FORSEE THAT YOU WILL BE MORE TROUBLE THEN YOU ARE WORTH!"**

"Please…" She curled into a ball and began to sob, "Please…"

"**YOU BEG LITTLE HUMAN? FOR WHAT? YOUR LIFE? WHAT LIFE DO YOU HAVE LEFT TO LIVE? YOU'VE BROKEN THE SEAM BETWEEN OUR WORLDS AND HAVE RELEASED SOMETHING IN TO THIS ONE. IF IT WERE NOT THE FACT THAT YOU MUST BE THE ONE TO MEND IT, I'D HAVE THE SHINIGAMIS MAKE YOU THEIR SLAVE!"**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop screaming…stop the screaming." She cried.

The King's inner skull jingled and slowly pulled back to its original place. "Do not beg little one. Now stand."

Sakura peeked her red, puffy eyes through her arms that surrounded her head. With a frown she obeyed quickly, not wanting to anger it again. She sniffed, eyes still teary, but tried her hardest to give a strong expression. With a gulp she stood up and locked her hands in front of her chest, attempting to ease her thumping heart. Her head was down; she refused to meet the glowing eyes of the skull face. "Y-you…know something, a-about what happened to me. I n-need to know."

The King simply starred at her, its inner skull cocking to the side immaturely. "Of course I know foolish girl. My intelligence is immeasurable; I know what you've done to get here, how you've reached this place, and what you must do to get back. Know that I am you're only source for such information. If you are willing to make a deal with me, I am willing to give you some insight on exactly what has happened to you. Do we have an agreement?"

Sakura raised her eyes from the ground, meeting the double skull face head on. "I suppose I have no other leads or options for that matter…we have an agreement. What is it you want with me?" Her voice seemed distant now, like all hope was lost to her.

The chains began to sway in imaginary wind, chiming like a rhythmic song in the stale air. The King's outer skull snapped shut for a moment but opened once more, watching Sakura's hollow expression. "Because you've crossed over to this world, you've created a new shinigami that was not intended to be created. This shinigami will possess a young human male who will use his body to bring _'justice' _to the world, but his intentions will be lost to the shinigami. Since you created him, you must destroy him, but you could not take this task on in your previous _state_. Once this shinigami knows your name and sees your face, all he must do is write your name down in the Death Note, and you will die."

"A death…what? What are you talking about?"

"Let me finish human, leave your questions until the end." The King growled, "As I was saying…your death would result in the deaths of hundreds of others at the hand of this shinigami. So, in order for you to be immune to such fatalities that the Death Note can create; I have already taken the liberty and killed you."

Sakura's mouth dropped in horror, "What..? I…I'm dead? I don't understand, how can I be dead? Is that why I'm here? I died in my world?"

"It is not my will to tell you such information. All you must worry about is that you are dead _here_. You're body is decomposing far slower then any normal body. Your heart still beats but that's purely for theatrics. Anyone with Shinigami eyes, or a Shinigami themselves will not be able to kill you. Many shinigami kill based on the victim's lifespan, you will never run into this issue because once they've seen the number above your head, it _will_ say zero. You are dead little girl…why do you think your life never ended when you fell from the sky unto concrete pavement?" The King chuckled darkly at her crestfallen face, "You can not kill what's already dead."

Sakura dropped into fetal position and began to cry into her knees. Her hot tears ran down her face and legs like streams down a rocky river. Her body heaved as she sobbed loudly, her voice louder in her ears, along with her fake pulse. What could she do now? She was _dead_.

"…This leads me to our deal. I need you to begin your close watch on this shinigami as it takes control of the boy. As long as you keep tabs on him and kill him when I give you permission, then and only then will I give you the information you crave."

She sniffed, "How can I kill him if my body will be falling apart? Why must I wait to kill him? What about my memories…?"

The King snorted a laugh, "Your memories are useless in this world, forget them while you can. As for why you must wait…that is my decision, dare you question it?" she shook her head, "And your body…I suggest you do not waste your chakra unnecessarily, it's the only thing that will prolong your body from complete decomposition."

"Who is this boy? How do I find him? What must I do?"

"His name will be Light Yagami, also known as Kira. I do not intend for you to find him…he will come to you and your little detective friend. And as for what you must do; you must shadow him in secret, learn how his mind works, entertain his illusions, but do not underestimate his acumen."

'_Detective friend…?' _Sakura nodded quickly, "He's smart, sneaky and an actor in his own right; but you said that a shinigami was going to possess him, I assume you meant that Kira will play the possessor? If so, will I see this Kira?"

"Unless a human holds the Death Note or trades half of their life span for shinigami eyes, then no one will see a shinigami. Because you will be my special exception, you will be able to see the shinigami. Those blobs you referred to in your mind were shinigami…I am their King and ruler."

"What exactly is a Death Note, what does it do?"

The outer skull snapped shut but the smaller skull could be heard inside, rattling. The King's voice echoed around her, "It is an endless book, simply created for the names of those that Shinigami kill. One may control how the victim will die with detailed instructions. This must be a possible and attainable way to die. If the instructions are impossible or none are given, the victim will die of a heart attack in forty seconds after the name was written. Of course, many humans are named the same, in order for such deaths to occur; the writer must picture the victim as well."

The pinkette turned away from The King, lifting her fingers to her mouth, eyes down set once more and in deep thought, "Your gods of deaths carry around a book that kills people." In a huff she faced the skull face, "Let me get this one-hundred percent straight. You want me to basically stalk a death god and assassinate a boy because I created a demon by magically appearing in your world where you killed me without permission and in which my body is so slowly decomposing that I didn't even know I'm pretty much a walking cadaver? Not only that, but if I don't conserve my chakra I'm going to die quicker and that if I die before I kill this Kira character, that hundreds of others are going to be murdered because this kid is twisted on some form of justice?"

The larger skull cracked open with a chuckle, "Now that you know you're task…there is someone else you must speak with."

Sakura raised a brow, "Wait! I have more questions…"

"Until we meet again, arrogant human." The King began to shake the chains as thousands of blue and orange sparks lit up the dreary sky. She was momentarily blinded by the brightness and shut her eyes, "Wait!" she called, but when the sounds of chains silenced, and she opened her eyes once more, she found herself alone in the dark.

* * *

Ryuuzaki sat idly in his library surrounded by towers of papers and computer screens that showed columns with thousands of names. The shadows under his eyes seemed slightly darker then usual. A small dish of sugar cubes lay hidden under a peach color paper that had oddly shaped letters printed on it, possibly another language.

He sighed, snaking his way under the paper and picking up a cube. Though, it was his secret, he couldn't help but lick the edge of the cube before dropping it into his teacup. He took the small spoon, and began to stir the tea while his large eyes were glued to the computer screens.

All he saw was tiny pictures of random women (and occasionally but rarely men) with the name 'Sakura' with a last name next to it. However, no picture matched the pink haired woman who currently lay in her room. He wondered if 'Sakura' wasn't her name at all. Perhaps she picked the name up somewhere before he found her; perhaps she did not even know her own name.

Ryuuzaki frowned at that thought.

What if he couldn't find her home? He had nothing to go on if her name was false. For a moment he tried to picture her staying with him and Watari; after all he barely knows her, she barely knows herself. He would have to teacher her everything from scratch, true she knew what some things were, like a television, but to not know a car? She didn't questions refrigerators or simple house hold appliances but she couldn't comprehend what made buildings so tall? She was a complete mystery and maybe that's why Ryuuzaki found himself drawn to her. He didn't know if these feelings stopped there though; the constant anxiety about her well being while he was away unnerved him.

To himself, he had to admit that when around her, he felt like more than a detective. He felt as though he was needed and depended on. He liked the feeling of her asking him questions (even if they were about things people should already know) and explaining everything to her, watching her eyes light up with amazement. He liked knowing he could spring her to life with such information.

When she was alone all of the day before yesterday he had felt completely compelled to call her every five minutes to see if she was fine. He had become a wreck and even though deep down he knew nothing was wrong, he just wanted to be sure. Then when he did call, and she told him she was lonely…he almost felt his heart drop. Of course she was lonely! She, who remembers nothing of who she is, has no family, friends or any leads as to where she belongs, depended on him to be there with her; but he left her. He could have as easily done his work from the penthouse but…he just didn't know anymore.

She was bringing out feelings he never encountered before. He was always to busy with his work, with finding criminals and bringing them to justice, he never cared about relationships. This scared him. He didn't want to find himself distracted by a lover; he didn't want to be pulled away from being a detective because of someone who wanted his attention.

He wanted to believe she wouldn't distract him, but how could she not? She was already distracting him. He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't attracted to her, to him she was in the oddest of ways, lovely. Her long pink hair, unnaturally light greens eyes and her height simply captured him. Of course, he never thought he'd be attracted to someone with pink hair of all colors but, it suited her. He smiled thinking about how she just seemed so perfect for someone who in his opinion was so… ill-fated.

Ryuuzaki bit his lip and reached for another sugar cube and plopped it in. He couldn't believe he had a _crush_.

* * *

"Hello?" Sakura called out. The darkness had fallen away some time ago to reveal what seemed like an old, brick building. The windows were still in tact but covered in dirt and grim, dark lights flashed in and out of the dark. She was inside the building though, noticing how the chandeliers above her seemed to flicker with yellow light and the distinct smell of rotting wood and mildew filled the space. Broken glass, dust, dirt and random objects were scattered around the floor, mostly shattered. Few of the floor boards were completely eaten threw by termites while most of the rest didn't look stable enough to walk on.

She made sure to stay where she was, sitting against the brick wall.

"_Hello…" _a both familiar and unfamiliar voice echoed back from the other end of the room.

Sakura jump at the sound. Scrunching her eyes closed, she tried to keep her heart from thumping loudly in her chest; she didn't want to come in contact with anything like The King for a long, long while. Sucking in her breath, she tried to stay as still as stone incase whatever else was in the room would not be on friendly terms with her, of course what would it matter? She was dead now, it's not like she should fear for her life.

"_Open your eyes Sakura."_

She shook her head, "No…I want to keep them closed…I'm scared to open them."

"_How do you know if you'll fear me? For all you know, I could be just like you. Lost and alone, just open your eyes."_

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek and nodded to the voice, millimeter by millimeter her eyes opened, but what they came in contact with shook her to her very core.

Herself.

She gasped and pushed back against the wall, green eyes widening in terror and confusion. Her fingers scraped against the brick wall behind her, filing her nails down with ever scratch she made. Her feet began to try to push her flush against the wall, but only succeeded in sliding on the dirt below her and knocking her head against the brick. She couldn't speak or breathe; it was just too hard to comprehend. She was starring at herself, but not just herself, her _younger_ and semi-transparent self.

She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs in frustration. Why was this happening? First be meets a giant skull face death god king and now she is sitting in front of the ghost of her past self? What happened to her just sitting in her room and simply meditating? What happened to just dreaming of normal things? Why was she pushing herself through hell and back?

"_I know how you feel. You're not alone in this." _The ghost spoke. _"I know you feel frightening and lonely but you have to listen to me because all of this was predestined. I'm here for a reason, you meeting the King of death was for a reason, you meeting L was all predestined. I know better then anyone how you feel, I mean for god's sake, I **am** you. I know you want answers about your memories, about how to get home and why this happened to you. Believe me, the King isn't the only here with infinite knowledge, he's just a stubborn old demon who likes to seem meaner then he really is…on the inside he's just a big softy...really, really deep inside. You have to listen to me now because we don't have much time before you wake up."_

Sakura settled herself down, calming at the sound of her own voice. "So I _am_ sleeping?"

_"Not exactly…more like your mind is on another plane. Just let me do the talking because I know all the question you want to have answered already."_

Sakura simply nodded.

"_Alright, first of all, yes, you were intended to meet L because you are intended to protect him from Kira. Kira is the death god you created when you were brought to this world. No, you did not die in your world, but by a chain of reactions you did something to alter someone else's soul, therefore sending them to limbo. Kira doesn't know anything about you; all he wants is his version of justice. Yes, he is going to possess a young boy named Light Yagami and by doing this, is going to get close to L. It's true, your purpose is to kill Kira, even if he has possessed the boy, but you are going to be thrown into a web of deception and lies. You will come in contact with people who are both good and evil; it's your job to differentiate between them. You must protect L, he plays a larger part then you realize and I can tell from experience that the bond you two will share will only strengthen your need to protect him. Don't stray from him, he is the key to returning you home. Now, you're memories are no longer important. Yes, Hanako was an exception. You came in contact with Ino's alternate and by this, restored your memory of Ino. Not everyone who looks like those from your past will bring back memories. Some will have no connection, some will. That's all I can tell you about that subject. I urge you to forget though, it will only hinder you. Lastly, you're chakra. What the King said was true, your chakra is what keeps your body from decomposing, so that means you need to eliminate the use of it, which is the main reason why he has sent you to me. I want you to think of my body as a bank, you will transfer your chakra to me, and I will hold onto it for you until all of the pieces of the puzzle come together."_

Sakura simply stared at her see-through self, mouth slightly agape, "T-that's a lot of information to take in…"

The ghost nodded, _"I know you'll have many more questions as time progresses but I can not answer them now, our time has run out. You will never be alone though, we'll talk again soon_."

"You can't leave now, not after all that! Do you realize how much information has been thrown at me since I got to this ridiculous plane? You can't go, if you go then I'll wake up and I just…I'm not ready yet."

"_I'm sorry but it is time. You'll do fine."_

"No…No! Please don't go…" Sakura whimpered into her hands, "Please, don't leave me alone…"

She saw her ghost self smile sadly at her and begin to fade away into the darkness of the building. She could do nothing to stop her. Sakura's heart felt heavy now, heavy and miserable, what was she to do now?

She flinched when he felt her cheek begin to get warm; lifting her fingers to it, it got warmer and warmer, "What the…" and suddenly, she felt the wind being knocked out of her and everything went white.

* * *

Ryuuzaki frowned when she didn't stir when he first called out her name from the door, his frown deepened when she didn't even rouse when he poked at her arm, but to his relief she awoke when he gently began to smack her cheek. He found it entertaining when her nose wrinkled in obvious annoyance, but when her green eye opened to greet him; his entertainment ceased and was replaced with a tender sensation that bubbled in his chest.

He noticed she seemed out of breath, but attempted to hide it from him, "Are you alright? You didn't wake up when I called you."

Sakura blinked, trying to bring herself back to the reality that L was crouched over her bed, questioning her status. "Y-yes, I'm alright, I guess I just was in the middle of a…d-dream." The look in his eyes made her shiver, knowing full well he didn't completely believe her answer but he said nothing more on the matter.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you then." He murmured

"No, it's okay, really. Is there something wrong?"

Ryuuzaki suddenly felt very young again. His stomach flipped, his heart thumped and his breathing quickened; of course Sakura noticed his subtle changes. "I…" he began. She started to wonder if _he_ was alright. "I was wondering if you'd like to take a tour of the city this evening, seeing that you haven't had the pleasure of leaving the penthouse for awhile now, I feel as though you may feel caged in. I've already marked some places down you might find interesting and afterwards I've arranged for us to have dinner at a local restaurant. I didn't know exactly what food you preferred, so I tried to find…" he began to ramble on.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at his nervousness. She knew exactly was he was doing and it made her want to giggle. _'Ghost Sakura said I needed to stay close with L…it would seem he wishes to stay close with me as well…'_ she mused. _'And I haven't left here in two days…it's time to visit Hanako-chan, maybe I can meet her at the café and arrange for us to visit her at her job!' _

"…I didn't want to keep you out to late so we…" he continued.

"I'd love to L." she smiled, cutting him off.

Ryuuzaki suddenly stilled, but relaxed moments later and nodded, "I'm glad Miss Sak…"

"You can just call me Sakura, L."

He blinked, "O-of course."

* * *

Ryuuzaki and Sakura entered the kitchen to find Watari ripping apart another napkin (as if the pile of torn paper was anything to go by). He had been writing down letters on the napkins but when counting the letters, he found he was short and brutally shredded it. With an irritated sigh, the elder man lifted his head to meet the two very confused younglings.

"Uh, Watari-sama…?" Sakura questioned.

Thick, grey brows dropped in defeat. "L, Miss Sakura…it pains me to ask, for I have had years of education and schooling, decades of experience with such terminology and yet I am utterly defeated…"

Ryuuzaki glanced toward Sakura, silently questioning her what she thought he was talking about, though all she could do shake her head. He turned back to his old friend and questioned him, "What has utterly defeated you Watari?"

The old man's eyes seemed so heartbreaking and depressed, as he answered in a beaten tone, "I can not bring to mind a forty-five letter word for breathing in particles of siliceous volcanic dust…"

Ryuuzaki almost laughed out loud at the comedy that was this moment. His father-like figure was taken down by a cross-word puzzle. It took all he had to not at least crack a smile because he knew that Watari took such things so seriously.

Sakura on the other hand graciously walk over to the aging man and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Oh Watari-sama…" she soothed. He looked up at her with those dark, puppy eyes. Ryuuzaki smiled at her gentleness.

Of course the moment was shattered when she silently turned from the elder, to the refrigerator behind her and spoke the words that bewildered and dazed both men.

She opened the door, and boastfully grinned to herself.

"It's Pneumono-ultramicroscopic-silicovolcano-coniosis."

* * *

'_I am  
I will  
So no longer  
Will I  
Lay down  
Play dead  
Play your doe  
in the headlights locked down  
and terrified'_

* * *

A/N - Yes, it's been awhile...too long, I know. I lost inspiration for months, I'm not saying I reinvented myself for this story but hopefully it will (with much-much time) finish and not go into the stack of stories I've given up on. I'll try my hardest.

I know the 45 letter word isn't spaced like that but FF wouldn't show it up for...whatever reason...


	6. In which life is sedated

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or Deathnote.

**Re-edited – **

Deathnote/Naruto

Pairing - L/Sakura

Words – 5,963

Influence for this chapter – Stefani Germanotta (aka Lady Gaga) - Captivated

* * *

**In which life is sedated **

* * *

'_So, please, show me that smile  
Make me laugh for just a little while  
Then breathe me one breath  
I only need one to fill the emptiness'_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The sky was blue. The sun was bright. The clouds were white. Little black birds flew in triangular formations in the air, chirping and singing the way only birds could.

It was silent at this height.

Silent from all the screaming of the technology and people alike. The tinks, chinks, bangs, bashes, zips, toks, changs and taps – that was the screaming. Every possible object that could make a sound, did make a sound in unison, like a well rehearsed orchestra of pre-school children. If the sounds didn't disrupt her sensitive hearing, the many smells distracted her every moment she could capture for herself would. Things she never had the displeasure of getting a whiff of before, would bombard her senses in the most terrible ways. Stenches (that were oddly enough not deadly) burned her eyes as well. This place…was no place for a ninja.

Every possible corner was a blackened haze to the senses.

That is why she decided to lay, face up to the sky on the roof of the penthouse. Nothing surrounded her except fresh air and pure sunshine. There were no teenage girls squealing at a poster of their idol pasted on shop windows as they walked by, or grumpy older men complaining to their fellow workers how their work was deplorable.

No, the only thing she had to listen to was the birds sing.

* * *

Ryuuzaki could not help but smile as he walked in and out of random rooms. As irrational as taking a woman he barely knew, out on a date – could he consider this a date? – He just couldn't push down the butterflies that seemed to rise in his stomach. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself. Was it possible he was feeling much more than he should for the oddly colored haired woman? Of course it was, but did he intend to let his rational side make all his choices for him? Never.

He found himself standing in the bathroom closest to Watari's room. For a moment he starred at himself in the mirror, eyeing his messy hair, shadowy eyes and pale completion. Was he really this pallid? He briefly entertained the thought of lying on the roof with Sakura, just to get a smidge of color. Though, he wouldn't.

"Are you ill Ryuuzaki?"

The young man jumped at the deep voice of his long time friend and mentor. Dark orbs met the elder wide and wondering. "No…why do you ask?"

Watari raised a furry brow, "Just like you to question a question. I'm merely asking because you are watching your reflection as though waiting for it to do something that you do not."

Ryuuzaki blinked, _'What is he talking about?' _Moments passed before he realized his mind was not working and his mouth was not answering. Maybe he _was_ ill. "Watari?" He questioned slowly, almost cautiously.

"Hm?"

He glanced back into the mirror, "Am I…too pale?" The tone in his voice was slightly strained, as though the answer would determine something on a grand scale.

"Pale you ask?"

"Yes."

-

-

-

The older man began to laugh whole heartily, almost comically. His eyes were squinting, mouth wide and a hand on his aching stomach. His shoulders would shake with every intake of air and every breath out. It came to the point were he had to place his other hand on the doorway for support.

Ryuuzaki's expression was a mix of confusion and annoyance. Confusion because he did not know why Watari was laughing at him and annoyance because…Watari was laughing at him!

"What is so amusing?"

Watery eyes leaked from behind the glasses of the old man, "You my boy." He paused, catching his breath, "You are second guessing your appearance for…dare I say it? A pretty face?"

The detective's cheeks began to lightly turn pink as he turned his face away from Watari. "I'm not second guessing my appearance…" He cut him self off.

Watari inwardly smirked, "Pray tell then, why are you concerned that you are too pale? Of all the time I've known you, you've never cared about something so unimportant."

The young man huffed in a childish fashion, "Never mind."

However, after everything was said and done, Watari starred stone faced upon L. His eyes searching for answers from the boy, _real _answers. Ones that, in the long run could be life changing.

The younger noticed this, "What it is old friend?" his voice was calm and caring.

"I must know Ryuuzaki." He started, gaze set to his feet, and mind turning. "What do you feel?"

Ryuuzaki stood there a moment trying to analyze the question, "Feel?"

"For the girl. The situation. About yourself. Your work." He listed.

L's eye scrunched as a frown formed on his face. "Well…" he tried. What could he say though? What could he possibly say that wouldn't sound like the words of a complete lunatic? What would Watari want to hear him say? That he wasn't crushing like a teenager on a woman who couldn't remember a thing about herself? That of course the situation was complicated but he was alright with it? That he felt different about himself now because he now had someone he wished to impress, which was odd in itself. And his work…what could he say? Sakura had no idea what he did for a living, hell, hardly anyone did. Could be balance them both? Could be take care of Sakura – maybe possibly have something with her and she not know what he did? No. Could he keep on with his work and completely neglect Sakura because he just didn't want to involve her? Endanger her? Not to mention, though he believed much of her story – he sometimes thought she was one foot short of a yard. No, that was not an option either. So what was he to say?

Ryuuzaki lowered his head in uncertainty, "I feel…as though…I should try." When he looked up, he met Watari's sad smile. "Ah…?"

Watari shook his head, "That is all I can ask for." He mumbled, and walked away. He needed to talk with Miss Sakura.

* * *

"_Sakura-chan! Stop, you're going to kill her!" the boy screamed. _

_Her black gloves were dripping with the blood of her prey. Beautiful, crimson blood. The very essence of the human body, the source of everything. Dripping like streams from her fists, meant to destroy. She would not only punch, she would poison and rip apart this woman from limb to limb, she would make sure that her heart would never beat again – her lungs never breath again – and that light would never seep through to her petrified eyes again. She would make sure that this woman would suffer. _

"_This isn't you Sakura-chan! Stop it before you murder her!" a strong grip wrapped around her arms, trapping and locking her from behind. She attempted to break free but even in her frenzy she was not powerful enough to hurt this person. "Do you even know what you're doing?! She isn't worth it Sakura-chan!" _

_Green eyes widened in anger as she slammed her back to his chest, sending them falling to the floor. She could hear the crash of his head hit the ground but tried to pretend she didn't. Whipping her body to the side, she rolled over and pinned him down. The bloodlust in her eyes was enough to make the boy shrink back. _

"_Not worth it?! After what she's done?!" she cried. _

"_Please Sakura-chan listen to-"_

_Sakura stood up; reaching for the discarded katana not far from the tree she was previously beating the woman on. Her hand shook in rage and partial excitement. "You're right. She isn't worth it. She isn't worth the beating." The fire in her eyes intensified as she glanced back at the boy; she grinned. _

_Gripping the Katana tighter she locked her jaw and lowered her gaze to the victim. "She isn't worth the beating, but she is worth the death." _

_Starring into the oddly colored eyes of woman, she raised the katana and swung it down. _

"_**SAKURA-CHAN, NO!"**_

* * *

"NO!" she screamed, snapping up from her position on the roof. She was breathing heavily and irregular. Where was she? She starred up at the blue sky and around her. Jumping to her feet she ran to the edge of the roof where the half fence stood, protecting those from falling. Intertwining her hands in the chain link, her eyes twitched back and forth. _'Roof, you're on the roof of the penthouse. It was just another nightmare. You didn't kill anyone – you didn't kill whoever that was. Just a dream…it was just a dream. No one is dead, you didn't murder anyone.' _

Her fingers trembled as they reached for her face. Tears were barely trickling down her cheek but she wiped them away. She pushed from the metal fence and slowly walked toward the opposite side of the roof.

The door to the roof opened up to reveal the elderly man, out of breath and tired.

Sakura blinked away the rest of her tears and jogged over to the man, "Watari-sama? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He heaved in a mouth full of air, "I…" **Breath**, "heard…" **Breath**, "a…" **Breath**, "scream…" bending over to lay his hands on his knees, he put his head down a bit, calming down his pounding heart. "I though maybe something had happened to you up here."

She stiffed a laugh as she brought him to a metal box sitting near the middle of the roof, probably something part of the air unit she thought. Helping him sit, she rubbed circles on his shoulders, comforting him until he was ready to speak. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I did scream though, but I had fallen asleep – it's so peaceful up here, but I had a nightmare."

Watari was calming down, as he glanced at her from the side. His mind darkened at the mere expression her face held. One of such horror and shame, shielded by a serene façade. Her color seemed duller; there was no true smile, there was nothing. If he had the power of looking into the souls of people, he would bet on his life that hers was a hollow as her eyes. It tugged on his heart strings to see her this way, a way she didn't even look when she discovered she couldn't remember who she was. What ever she dreamt of had shaken her to her core.

Gently he patted her hand. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

"No. At least not now. Thank you for being willing to listen to me though." She murmured, standing, "Again I apologize for startling you and making you run up here, but I would like to lie down."

Watari nodded and stood also, though clearly she was not waiting for him, as she was walking away, "May I ask you something?"

She paused, "Of course." Her back faced him.

"How do you feel? About everything. L, about your situation, yourself, your past?"

Sakura blinked, taken back by the question. She did not reveal her surprise though, her back still turned to him. Clenching her fist she abruptly starred up to the sky. "I don't consider this a situation any longer. It's simply life. I was unfortunate enough to lose my past, but…it's ok because the future is what matters now right? I may not know everything there is to know about this place – I probably never will, but I'm willing to try. I'm willing to give it my all to survive. That's my way. That's my life."

"You do not wish to go home?"

She finally turned to, a genuine smile plastered on her face, "Home is where the heart is right? I'm standing right here and my heart is inside of me, so this must be home…"

Watari almost choked on the beauty of that statement. With wide eyes he couldn't help but see the change in her. Something in her brain must have finally connected. Something must have rushed her away from her previous thoughts of going 'home', wherever that was. He was proud. "Those are mature words Miss Sakura and I must say that you are welcomed here for as long as you wish to stay. Though I have to mention that you didn't answer all of what I asked."

Sakura's smile faltered, "What did I miss?"

In her mind she restated what he first said to her. _'How do you feel? About everything. L, about your situation, yourself, your past?' _Yes of course. She forgot L. "Wait I remember now."

And wait he did.

"L…is my friend. He talks to me when I'm bored, teaches me things, corrects me when I don't know what I'm talking about. Sometimes he just sits with me in the living room in silence because he knows I'm not in the mood to talk, but knows I want someone there. He bought me all those beautiful clothes and makes sure I'm cared for, even when I never really asked for it all. And for the awhile, when I looked at him, I saw someone else. Someone I once knew, but I just can't remember who anymore. Now I just see L. The young man who has horrible posture and holds things from their top. If you're going to ask me what I feel for him, I don't know. All I can say is that he's not whoever I wanted him to be before…and I'm ok with that now. L is L, that's all there is to it."

It would be an understatement to say that Watari was awe struck. _'When did all of this happen?!' _With a nervous sweat, he tried to think of the correct words to say, "I have to admit I didn't realize you both became so close. With the amount of time you've known each other and the apparent lack of me being in the room, I wouldn't have ever guessed!"

She giggled, turning around back to the door, "I guess we're just sneaky like ninjas."

* * *

She sat on her bed surrounding herself with various outfits to wear for her time out with L. It was early still – hours early really, but she was excited to go out once more.

'_The red one…no, the blue. Ugh! No! What If I mix the brown with the green? Then I'll look like a tree. Pink? No…there's too much pink as it is. Violet. Yes? No. Clashes. So go with the blue? But it's such a nice color red. White with brown? Green with Grey? Black with red? Silver? Wait…I don't have anything silver. Grey with brown? Ew! No, what am I thinking?'_

Falling back unto her pillow, her hair feathered out giving her neck a cool feeling. She smiled. _'Ever since that meeting with __**'me'**__…I feel completely different. As though a weight has been lifted but I can't figure out what…' _

Frrmmmm. Frrmmmm.

Sakura jump in horror at the thunderous noise coming from beside her, "Holy crap!" she yelped, bouncing herself ungracefully off the bed and hitting the floor with a loud thump. She groaned.

Frrmmmm. Frrmmmm.

Popping her eyes over the edge of comforter she saw her…what was it called again? Cella-phone?

It rumbled and shook. _'It's come to life! What do I do?' _

With a final beep, it ended. A small light flashing on the face of the phone.

Sakura blinked, her nerves were now frayed but she refused to be afraid of such a small object. Reluctantly she crawled unto the bed, and across to her phone on her nightstand. With shaky hands she flipped it to find the screen animated with a letter entering a mailbox. Curiously she pushed each button until eventually the screen changed to a white background and black text.

'_**Hey it's Hanako! I hadn't heard from you so I thought you forgot my number. Anyway, I can't make it to the café today, I'm sorry :'( I'll call you! Ps. This is a TEXT MESSAGE. I'll explain more about them. L8r.'**_

With a grimace she closed the phone, _'Oh well…she probably has work or something.'_ "What the hell does L-8-R mean…oh! Later! Haha, that's cute!"

* * *

"I'll call you when we are ready Watari."

The elder man smiled merrily.

Ryuuzaki and Sakura were bending over to see him in the driver seat as they said their goodbyes. Ryuuzaki exiting first, very gentleman like – helping Sakura out of the limo. A connection like electricity traveled down their spines, being so closely face to face. With a shy smiles, she thanked him and waved to Watari . The young man, with a gleeful grin nodded at the elder in acknowledgement and began to turn away to the side walk with Sakura.

The smiles could even be seen in Watari's eyes as L walked with her – guiding her- with a loose arm around her waist.

* * *

"So Mr. L," she mocked, "Where to first?"

With a lazy smirk, he eyed her. It amazed him how beautiful she looked, though what astounded him was that she wasn't wearing anything fancy. It seemed as though she could look magnificent with anything she wore. Still, she was dressy so to say, elegant yet comfortable. Unfortunately, he didn't put to much effort into his outfit, merely replacing his usual white sweater with an equally white button down shirt. That, and he put on shoes.

"Well, I figured we'd take a nice walk through the park, they have light shows all through till the other side. There I made reservations at a quiet little restaurant, and after I thought you'd like to see the Tokyo Tower. There are some shops near there I thought you might be interested in. Then, if you aren't too tired, they are having fireworks down by the main river – they do it every night for tourists and such, though, it's usually very crowded."

She couldn't help but become excited, "That sounds perfect!"

"The park is this way." He took a chance. A daring chance. A chance so bold he couldn't help but wonder if it was actually bold or just stupid. He grabbed her had gently and intertwined his fingers with hers, just waiting for her to pull away from him. Much to his surprise and relief, she didn't

He inwardly sighed in contentment. _'Alright, this is good. She isn't clawing away from you.'_ "So, I've been meaning to ask you. Have you been remembering anything lately?"

A silence passed between them as they entered the park, a spectrum of lights leading the way. "…No. I'm actually sorry to say that I'm starting to forget the things I used to remember."

"Really? What do you still remember then?" That was unexpected and odd.

"W-well…I'm a ninja and a medic. My name is Sakura…um…"

Ryuuzaki stopped in mid step, leaving Sakura to pause. His face held realization and partial disbelief. How did he not notice it before? How could _she_ not notice it? It wasn't that long ago. Did she even realize it now? She would have said something wouldn't she? Was it possible she was losing memories faster than she was gaining them? What else did she not remember? How could this have gone unseen? "Sakura…do you know where we are?"

She raised a brow quizzically to him as though he asked the most obvious question in the world. "Um…the park? L, are you ok?"

He rushed closer to her, his eyes wide in incredulity. His hands held the sides of her face, making sure she was looking straight at him, making sure he knew she wasn't lying. "This isn't just any park Sakura…don't you remember? Don't you recognize this place? It's Ueno Park."

Her face was emotionless as she gazed at him, "Is that supposed to ring a bell?"

L's eye brows quivered in shock. _'She…she doesn't know. This place means nothing to her, at least not until past this point.' _"Sakura, don't you remember? You spent your first nights here when you first came to Tokyo. Before you met me and Watari. You slept in the park, you slept here!"

The skepticism flooded her eyes as her brow wrinkled, "I think I would remember if I slept in a park L…" she frowned, "Hey, if you're not up to this, we can go out another night?"

He straightened up immediately, "What? No. I…we'll talk more once we get to the restaurant – I have more questions to ask you?"

"About things I never did?" she laughed, placing a hand on the side of his face, much he was hers, "Face it L, maybe you are the one with the messed up memory."

With a frown, he slowly returned to her side and began to walk once more, taking her hand again. "Yes…maybe it's me." _'How can she forget…?'_

* * *

"Mmm. This is delicious L, what it is?"

Cocking a brow, he almost couldn't believe he had to answer her, "It's called a fajita."

"A fah-heat-ah?"

"That's right."

"Weird name for food…"

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

Ryuuzaki had tried to hold back the questions; his very hunger for answers could no longer wait. His will power was gone, his inner detective was coming out and there was no chance of stopping him. "How did we meet?"

She paused as she was about to take another bite. Setting it down carefully she twisted her mouth as a sign she was thinking. A moment passed before she shrugged, "I don't really remember actually, it's all sort of a blur now. I do remember healing Watari, but as far as getting to you guys…I must have taken the elevators, why?"

L began to inwardly panic now. _'H-how is this possible? She isn't even concerned. It's like whatever happened to her before doesn't matter at all now. She has to remember! She scaled the wall outside and slipped through the window! Say that Sakura! Don't pretend you never did it. Your version doesn't even make sense!'_ "I see. I'm sorry for asking you these things, I don't know where my mind is, but may I ask you…how you found out where we were?"

Sakura had returned to eating by now, but smiled coyly before she took another bite, "I guess I was just attracted to your chakra, however faint it may be."

Alarms went off in Ryuuzaki's head, _'No! You weren't attracted to my chakra, I didn't even know what chakra was then – I barely can grasp the concept now! It was your chakra that you infused in your shuriken!'_ "Yes, of course. Honestly, I don't know why I'm asking you these things."

"Maybe you're just nervous. You're just saying anything."

He met her gaze, "Nervous?"

Sakura propped her chin on her hand, breaking eye contact and letting it wander the restaurant. There were not many people there, but for some reason it seemed full. Maybe it was the size of the building – or maybe how everything was set up. She didn't understand why she was more interested in whether or not the people at the next table over were going to finish their rice over why L was acting so odd this evening. "You know…I mean like you and me, going out to eat and you taking me places that are – let's face it – a little romantic. I know what you're doing L."

He gulped completely taken off guard at her statement. "I…well…"

The pinkette smiled warmly, reaching over the table to pat his hand in a comforting manner. "I like this L, so there's no reason to be nervous." Pulling away, her hand crept toward her glass of water, "By the way, thank you for sitting correctly tonight."

* * *

It was a warm night and the streets were flooded with cars and the sidewalks packed with people. The lights of the buildings lit up what seemed like the world, flashes and moving signs, singing commercials played on the sides of buildings and plenty of illuminated billboards surrounded the road. At the end of the street was the monstrous tower near a river, replicated from that of the one in Paris. Tokyo's Tower.

As they walked together, the air around them became lighter, possibly from the fact that Sakura saw right through L. Sakura felt a bit out of place though, her hair standing out amongst a sea of brunettes. She couldn't help but tug at her locks every time someone glanced at her with surprise or confusion. Frankly, it made her feel self conscious.

L noticed this right away. His powers of deduction were astounding. Of course, it was rare for him to _not_ look at her but once he noticed the stares she began to attract, he knew that it wasn't just because she was attractive. People thought she was _bizarre_. Though, in reality, he couldn't blame them. She _did_ have _pink_ hair. He sighed, at a crossroad on what to say to make her feel less awkward. "You know…" he began, "…you're making yourself stand out more by acting edgy."

She glared up toward him, a grimace etched on her face, "Thanks…I'll keep that in mind."

Ryuuzaki instantly stilled sensing her mood going south. He knew that comment wouldn't help but he just had to say it. Now what? He had to take it back. "But…you shouldn't care what they think."

"Yeah? Well you weren't born with cotton candy for a head."

"Cotton candy? That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course it doesn't; you live on sugar."

"Well yes but, I especially like cotton candy." Sakura could almost hear the purr in his voice; by which then making her cheeks fade into pink.

"Is that the river up there?" she quickly changed the subject.

He nodded. "Yes, let's hurry before the traffic light changes."

They began to walk into the crowed of people standing at the edge of the side walk, eagerly waiting for the signal across the street to change, letting them know to walk. The fireworks were beginning start now and the people began to ready themselves as though they were part of a race, waiting for the flag to go up.

Cars zoomed back and forth at high speeds, cutting each other off, tailgating and stopping short. The noise was even louder the last few seconds before the light turned red; the people going faster to beat it. With a 'ding' the walking symbol on the other side of the street lit up, as the pathway was cleared.

The crowd began to move in a mass across the road. It was safe to say that their minds were on only one thing, the fireworks. The heavy laughter of children with their families hung in the air, and teen girls singing their favorite songs out loud (whether to annoy people, Sakura couldn't figure out). L's hand was grasping hers once more, making sure she would not get separated in this mini migration.

The fireworks began to grow louder as more were released and the people stared in wonder. Sakura could barely hear L's shout in her ear as she felt his arms surround her waist entirely, pulling her against is chest and backwards towards the ground. Much of the crowed hastily began to disperse in an attempt to escape whatever spooked them, but it wasn't until one of the mother's in front of her abruptly slammed against the windshield of a speeding car that Sakura understood what was going on.

Her eyes were wide as she was falling backwards. In her mind, everything was happening in slow motion. Sakura saw everything that happened from a medical perspective. The woman was struck from the side, breaking her ribs at such an angle, they would puncture her lungs leaving her unable to breathe. Her face smashing into the glass while her neck instantly snapped. She then rolling on to the roof of the car; from the slant of her arm, her elbow would shatter and her fingers would be crushed. The blood pooled around her opened skull once she hit the concrete, eyes still opened.

The screams of the swarm of people echoed in her ears. Like ants they scattered chaotically and crying. Sakura began to tremble in L's arms, her own eyes still wide in horror and began to hyperventilate. _'The metal beasts…it killed her! That thing killed her! I-I have to help! I have to save her! I can save her!'_

As she tried to rise from the ground, L's grip tightened around her, "No, Sakura stay here." She struggled. "No! I need to save her! Let me go!" "No, there's nothing you can do now, she's gone Sakura!" A struggle turned into a fight. "Let go of me! Let go! I can save her! Let me try!" He held her solid, closer now. "Sakura…"he whispered in her ear, not sure if she could even hear him with the wild earsplitting public around them. "She's gone. She's gone Sakura."

"No!" she cried out, "My chakra! I can save her! See? Don't you see?" She tried to turn around in his grip, and to his better judgment he let her, but immediately regretting it once he saw her tear drenched face. She held her hands up between them, "Don't you see I can sa-" She broke off horrified. L sat there waiting for her to finish, but all that came was pained yelp. "Sakura? Sakura what's wrong?!"

Her lip began to tremble, eyes in disbelief, "What's…what's going on?!" she dashed to meet his eyes, "My chakra! It's not working L, it's gone. My chakra is gone!" "Sakura…" "I-I can't even feel it anymore. Where is it?!" "Sakura you need to calm down, I don't want anything to happen to you!" "How can I be calm when my chakra has disappeared and I just saw a woman brutally attacked by those metal monsters?!" "Sakura please! You need to breathe, just take a deep breath for me okay?"

All he could do was embrace her. Everything was happening so fast and she was becoming hysterical. He could already see she was losing color in her face, not to mention her voice breaking from her screaming. Of course, the people surrounding them who were in a similar state were not helping. He let her bury her face in his chest and cry, but her breathing never slowed down. "It's alright…" he soothed, "Everything is going to be alright."

Sakura gripped his shirt in anger, "How can you be so relaxed?! There is a woman lying dead just twenty feet away from us!" but a moment later, she loosened it and she began to cry again.

L was trying everything to still her now as he began to rub calming circles on her back. "Believe me Sakura, I'm as shaken up as you are but the reason I'm like this is because that woman who is lying dead just twenty feet away from us could have been you. You were just mere inches away from her Sakura; that was almost you."

He noticed she had quieted down and stopped her quivering. Actually, she was completely motionless now. "Sakura?" he tried, but she did not answer. He softly began to move the hair away from her face and away from his chest, once he did; he found her eyes closed and breathing equal. _'She's passed out…' _

Ryuuzaki quickly slipped out his cell phone and began to text Watari. There would be no use trying to call him in this level of noise.

'_**There was an accident. We are fine. Sakura is out cold. Meet at corner of 21**__**st**__** and Risu ASAP'**_

* * *

Watari had come quickly, helping bring Sakura into the limo.

Once they had returned to the penthouse, L had gracefully placed Sakura in her bed. He was alarmed at her level of hysteria during the entire event. After all, when they first met she did say she had gone on assassin missions; then again, she never knew cars could kill people. She actually believed they were animals some how captured by man to be the world's slaves.

He starred down at her face that was now peaceful. _'Sleep well.' _With that, he silently left her room, allowing her to rest.

Unconsciously he walked to his own room, his mind swirling with questions. _'Her chakra is gone? How did this happen? Why did it happen? What does it mean for her now?' _

He was angry now. It wasn't fair! She had lost everything. Her memory and now the only thing that could remotely connect her to her past, her chakra. She said herself that it was her essence…so what now? How would she take it when she woke up? Upset would be an understatement.

Running a hand through his unruly hair he managed to find himself in front of the little chest that held the very tool that led Sakura to him in the first place. The shuriken.

He remembered from the last time he looked at it, it looked like it was about to break apart in his hand. He wondered if maybe it turned to sand by now. He hadn't bothered to look since. Finding the key he once hid, he unlocked the small chest and slowly opened it.

"W-what is this?"

With shaky fingers he touched the shuriken. A shuriken that was no longer old and brittle, but new, detailed, sparkly and _warm_.

* * *

It was around four in the morning when Watari spontaneously awoke, feeling quite parched. Though tired, he started on his way down the blackened hallway toward the kitchen. Luckily, the moon was bright tonight, giving him some light as he searched for a clean glass and the sink faucet. He wasn't picky when it came to his water. Back in his day, there was no such thing as a water filter – he stuck to his guns in some ways.

Drowsily, he made his way back to his room, taking a sip to the beat of his shuffling slippers. He noticed a light that was not previously on from when he first walked down the hall. A light from the young lady's room. _'She has woken up? At this late hour?'_

Cautiously, he went to her door, putting an ear to it. It wasn't long before he heard muffled sobs from the other side. Frowning he knocked and surprisingly without hesitation he heard a small, "Come in Watari-sama."

He did just that.

The sight before him almost broke his heart. Sakura sat on the floor beside her bed, knees supporting her chin and arms around her legs, crying streams. She sniffed, "I knew it was you…L doesn't wear slippers."

Watari nodded, slowly walking toward her, "Would you mind if I have a seat?" he asked.

She shook her head. Her watery eyes glanced up surprised as he began to descend to the floor, rather than the bed, carefully watching his glass of water to make sure it did not spill.

"Something is troubling you or else you wouldn't be crying." He stated matter-of-fact.

Sakura nodded, turning her tear stained face to him. "This afternoon, you said you would listen to my nightmare."

"I am still willing."

Minutes of silence passed between them, creating a tension.

-

Both stared at the wall, an understanding hovered between them. She did not wish to look at him.

-

"Watari-sama?" she questioned. Her voice was quivering. A new stream of tears began to leak from her eyes as she sobbed.

"Yes Miss Sakura?"

"Have you ever killed someone?"

Watari stilled, struggling to keep his gaze on the white wall. Her inquiry sent a sense of dread through his chest. "No. I have not. Why do you ask?"

Her face finally turned to him. Red and puffy like that of a child. She bit her lip in disgust of herself and in pure sorrow.

She sniffed, holding back another wave of sobs.

"Because I think I did."

* * *

'_Love the way you can make me dance  
From miles away  
It's been so long but now,  
I've waited and I'm captivated'_

* * *

_A/N - I wasn't very happy with this chapter. I mean it was _necessary, _but eh, it jumped around _alot_. Anyway, things will begin to unfold as the end of this first installment drawns near. Sorry for any spelling mistakes I didn't catch this time around._


End file.
